After Playing with Fire
by forensicsfan
Summary: COMPLETE - All good stories must come to an end. SN Grissom's words are the straw that broke the camel's back. Sara needs a friend. She'll find so much more that she could have ever thought.
1. Default Chapter

After Playing with Fire.  
  
None of the characters are mine, if only I could be that brilliant to have created them.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
Sara leaned against her Tahoe, not quite wanting to leave, but knowing she had no reason to stay. She wasn't scheduled to work that night, so she'd stopped by to ask Grissom to dinner. Just to see what would happen. Who was she kidding? She had been acting like a love struck teenager for three years. She had harbored this notion that because Grissom had hand-picked her to join his team that she was somehow special to him. How wrong she was. And it was at that realization that the tears came.  
  
She didn't know why she didn't see it before. She was one of many. LVPD CSI lab didn't obtain it's number two ranking by hiring second rate people. All of the people that she worked with were first rate. They were all dedicated to their jobs, albeit not as married to it as Sara was. She had a hard time separating her personal life from work, maybe that was why she had misinterpreted Grissom. He was just like her.  
  
She heard footsteps approaching and tried to wipe away the tears that were streaming down her face. "Sara?" She heard Nick call. "Sara, are you ok?" By now he was standing in front of her.  
  
She didn't meet his gaze, "I'm fine, Nick. I'm just getting ready to go home."  
  
Making an observation, he queried her, "What are you doing here? Isn't it your night off?"  
  
She sniffed, "It's not like I haven't come in before on my night off you know, Nick."  
  
Taking note of the sniffing sound he put a hand on her shoulder, "Sara, you're not ok are you?"  
  
With that, she lost it. The tears which had momentarily stopped, began again in earnest. Sobs which started out muffled soon wracked her whole body. The events of the last few days broke over her. She had been in a trance-like state since the explosion, making gross errors in judgement. She had pulled her weapon on a suspect, completely disregarding procedure, and put her own life in jeopardy. Grissom was the straw that broke the camel's back.  
  
Nick pulled her into his arms just holding her close and letting her cry. "It's ok, Sara, go ahead and cry. It's ok, just let it on out." He soothed. They stood there like that a long time until Sara's sobs subsided to an occasional hiccup, Nick rubbing her back and telling her that everything was going to be ok.  
  
Finally, Sara stepped out of Nick's embrace, "Thanks, Nick. I guess I kind of needed that." She continued to wipe her eyes.  
  
Nick reached over with a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Sara, anytime. Are you going to be ok?"  
  
She finally looked up and met Nick's gaze intending to tell him she was going to be just fine, but instead she whispered, "I don't know, " and the tears began again.  
  
Nick put one arm around Sara's shoulder, "Sara, I'm taking you home." This wasn't a question, it was a statement.  
  
She began to protest, but Nick had already pulled out his cell phone and called Warrick who Grissom had left in charge that night. "Hey, Warrick. Yeah, it's Nick. Listen, I need to do something. I'll be back in a while. Page me if anything comes in, ok. Thanks, man."  
  
Nick put away his phone and guided Sara over to his Tahoe, "We can come get that later," he said referring to Sara's Tahoe. Sara just nodded and numbly followed Nick.  
  
After they were seated in the Tahoe, Nick turned to Sara, "Do you want to talk, Sar?"  
  
She shook her head without meeting his gaze lest the tears begin full force again.  
  
"Ok, I'll just take you home then." He started the Tahoe and wove his way through traffic to Sara's apartment.  
  
Somewhere on the way, Sara fell asleep, her hand on Nick's arm. Nick pulled into her apartment complex and turned off the engine of the Tahoe. He came around to the passenger side and opened the door. "Sara. Sara. Sara, wake up, we're here. You're home."  
  
Sleepily, Sara opened her eyes and it took a minute for her to register where she was and what was going on. "Thanks, Nicky." She got out of the Tahoe and Nick walked her to the door. As she turned the key in the lock, she turned to Nick, "Do you want to come in for a little while? I could use a little company right now." She forced a smile, her eyes still full of tears.  
  
Nick smiled at her, "Yeah, I can come in for a while. If Warrick needs me, he'll call."  
  
As they entered the apartment, Sara asked, "Do you want a soda or anything?"  
  
"No, I'm fine," Nick replied settling himself on her couch.  
  
"I'll be right back, ok. I just want to throw a pair of sweats on and wash my face," she said with a half smile.  
  
A few minutes later, Sara returned with sweatpants and a Harvard T-shirt, her hair up in a ponytail. She seated herself next to Nick on the couch.  
  
"Feel better?" Nick inquired with a smile, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, uh, thanks for everything, Nick. I'm sorry to be so much trouble," Sara vowed she wasn't going to cry again.  
  
"Sara, you're no trouble. I'm a good listener. If you want to talk, I'll listen." Nick replied with a concerned look.  
  
Tears threatened Sara's eyes once more, "I don't want to talk right now, Nick."  
  
Nick smiled reassuringly at Sara.  
  
She smiled back. "I sure could use a hug though."  
  
With that, Nick pulled her into his arms, and she curled up on the couch resting against him, arms around his waist. An occasional sniffle was the only sound, and it eventually gave way to deep even breathing as Sara fell asleep on the couch in Nick's arms. 


	2. Hold Me

He sat there holding her for a long time. Her breathing now deep and even. He was worried. Crying was very un-Sara-like. Not that he didn't suspect that she cried now and then, he just knew that it was out of character for her to do it in front of someone else. He knew that the events of the last few days had to have been overwhelming for her. She always tried to maintain a strong front, and usually she was successful. Even when she got emotionally involved in a case, he'd never seen her cry. Yell maybe, but not cry.  
  
He knew what an on the job trauma could do to you. He'd had a gun pulled on him twice and he'd been pushed out of a second story window. He fell apart each time. It scared the hell out of him. The explosion though, that was something else altogether. It affected all of them to a degree. Greg was seriously injured. Thirteen cases were compromised. Hours of work gone. Sara had been injured in the blast, but refused to take time off, refused to acknowledge how it was affecting her. Now on her first night off since the blast she was falling apart. He knew how it could be. Keep yourself busy so you don't have time to think about what happened. He suspected that there may be more going on, but for now, he just sat there and held her, stroking her back, stroking her hair.  
  
His phone rang, he reached for it hoping not to disturb Sara. "Stokes. Yeah, Warrick, I'll be there in 10 minutes. Ok. Thanks." He ended the call and Sara stirred.  
  
"That Warrick?" She asked eyes blinking open.  
  
"Yeah." He replied still holding her.  
  
She started to sit up, her hands on Nick's chest as she yawned, "You should go. Sorry to have kept you here so long, Nick."  
  
He gave her a reassuring smile, his hands on her shoulders, "Sara, it's no trouble. I do need to go though. We've got a couple of people from days filling in, but I'm still on the schedule." He helped her sit the rest of the way up, giving her knee a reassuring squeeze.  
  
"Hey, Nicky?" Sara leaned back into the couch with a tired smile and looked up at him as he stood.  
  
"Yeah, Sara?" Nick replied as he gathered his jacket and looked back over at her with a smile.  
  
"Thanks." With that she stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Nick wrapped his arms around her waist and returned the hug. "Any time, Sara, anytime."  
  
She released the hug and walked with Nick over to the door. With a smile still showing concern, Nick asked, "Are you going to be ok, Sara?"  
  
She smiled at him, "I think so, Nick."  
  
He reached over and placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it, "Hey, I'll come back by after shift so we can get your Tahoe, ok. Promise you'll call me if you need anything."  
  
"Yeah, I will. Bye, Nick." She assured him as he walked through the door. Closing it behind him, she realized she felt more peaceful than she had in weeks. For some reason, Nick Stokes had a calming effect on her. Not that he couldn't irritate her with the best of them, he loved to tease her and she gave it right back, but this night when her world had fallen apart, he had stepped in no questions asked and had just been there for her. Something Grissom certainly would never have done, something that she didn't even think he'd be capable of. She found herself smiling at what Nick had done for her. It had come so naturally to him. She liked to be independent, didn't want to have someone take care of her, but tonight Nick had done just that, and it didn't feel too bad. Somehow she had let this Texan get close to her without realizing it, and it didn't scare the hell out of her.  
  
Sara decided she needed to eat something, so she ordered Thai. They'd deliver in 30 minutes guaranteed. The Panang Curry Tofu and rice was delicious. Now that her stomach was full, Sara realized just how exhausted she was. She couldn't go anywhere since her Tahoe was still at the lab so she decided to just go to bed. She drifted off to sleep, with a contented smile on her face thinking about how Nick had held her as she cried herself to sleep on the couch. 


	3. Morning

It had been a long shift. Nick had arrived at the scene of what appeared to be a hit and run. Warrick and Brass had filled him in on what they knew. Two teens on the way home from a date had been broadsided by another vehicle traveling at an estimated speed of 100 miles per hour. The driver had fled the scene forever ending the dreams of the two young people who had been killed instantly. Nick had processed the driver's car and had come away with a wealth of DNA. Epithelials on the steering wheel, saliva on beer bottles strewn on the floor of the passenger side of the car, an airbag with traces of saliva, and a bit of blood on the dashboard, perhaps indicating that the driver had been injured in the crash. Hopefully, after the DNA had been processed, they would be able to find a match in CODIS. Unfortunately, because of the explosion in the lab, they would have to send the samples out and it would take time to turn around. Hopefully, some of the trace evidence he found would provide them some clues. He had found hair and some denim fibers caught in the seatbelt.  
  
He and Warrick had returned the evidence to the lab and had logged it into the evidence room. Nick went by his locker and was gathering his things when Warrick walked in. "Hey, man, you headed home?" Warrick asked.  
  
"No, I've got an errand to run. I'm not sure how long it's going to take." Nick responded, gathering the last of his things and putting them into his duffel bag.  
  
Warrick opened his own locker, "Hot date?"  
  
Nick chuckled, "No, I've got to go see a friend."  
  
Skeptically, Warrick responded, "A friend, huh? Would this friend be of the female persuasion?"  
  
Nick stopped and grinned at Warrick, "Yeah, she is. And she is just a friend."  
  
"Uh huh." Warrick answered ribbing his friend.  
  
"What about you, Warrick? Got any big plans?" Nick asked.  
  
"Nah, I'm just gonna go home and crash. This has been some week." Warrick sounded exhausted.  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. See you later, man." With that Nick left the locker room and headed out to his Tahoe.  
  
He decided to pick up breakfast for him and Sara at the diner down the road from the lab. A short time later, he pulled into the lot of Sara's apartment. He got out and made his way to her door, bags of food in one hand, a cup holder with two cups of coffee in the other. He managed to knock on the door without spilling anything, but when Sara didn't come to the door after a few minutes, he knocked again a little louder.  
  
Just when he was ready to try a third time, the door opened to reveal a very rumpled Sara. Her ponytail from the night before had slid a little off center and her Harvard T-shirt and sweat pants looked slept in. She held her hand over her mouth trying to disguise a yawn and squinted out the door at Nick.  
  
"Morning, Sara. I brought breakfast." Nick greeted, sounding a bit too cheery to Sara's just waking up mind.  
  
"Morning, Nick." She opened the door, allowing him into the darkened apartment. "Do I smell coffee?"  
  
Nick smiled, "Yes, and I brought you a vegetarian omelet too." He followed her into the living room where he set the food down on her coffee table.  
  
Sara turned a few lights on, "Sorry, Nick, you woke me up, I think I must have been more tired than I realized." She turned to look at him and yawned again.  
  
"You must have needed it." Nick replied giving her a concerned look. He sat down on the couch and reached over to take the food out of the bags. Sara joined him on the couch and gratefully accepted the food and coffee, glad that Nick had thought to grab plastic utensils so she wouldn't have to rummage around her kitchen to find some.  
  
They ate their food in a comfortable silence, Nick tired from a long night of work, and Sara still waking up. When they finished eating, they just sank back into the couch. Nick looked over at Sara and his hand reached for her arm. "Sara, how are you doing this morning? I was worried about you last night."  
  
Sara knew that Nick's concern was genuine, and somehow she knew she could trust him. She knew that he'd had some hellish moments in his life and had managed to come out of them a stronger person without shutting the rest of the world out in the process.  
  
She looked over at him registering the concern on his face and smiled at him she took her arm from Nick's hand and placed her hand over his and gave it a squeeze. "I'm feeling a little better than last night. Thanks again for last night, Nick. I really needed a friend."  
  
Nick's thumb caressed the back of Sara's hand which was still resting on top of his, "I'm glad you're feeling better, Sara. Do you feel like talking?"  
  
She smiled, "I think I might, but right now, I think I need a shower more. I won't be long if you want to wait around, you still have to take me to get my Tahoe you know."  
  
Nick chuckled. "Ok."  
  
Sara pulled herself up from the couch and moved down the hall toward the bathroom. She felt refreshed and much more awake after her shower. Clad in a pair of low rise jeans and a short-sleeved fitted T-shirt, she padded back into the living room in bare feet towel-drying her hair. She smiled as she took in Nick's appearance. While she had been showering, he had fallen asleep on the couch in a seated position. She sat down next to him and realized how much he looked like a little boy when he was asleep. "Nick. Nick. Nick." She whispered.  
  
Nick's eyes fluttered open and he let out a deep yawn, "I must have dozed off. Sorry, Sara." He wiped the sleep out of his eyes and looked over at her with a guilty smile.  
  
"Hey, Nick, it's ok. You're tired. You should go home and get some rest." Sara said with a look of concern.  
  
Nick sat up yawning, "No, it's ok. I told you we could talk. I can sleep later."  
  
Sara was skeptical, "Nick."  
  
He turned and faced her with a smile, "Sara, seriously. I promised if you wanted to talk that we'd talk, and besides I'm not that tired."  
  
"Are you sure?" She inquired.  
  
With a Texas grin, he replied, "I'm sure." With that he stood up and offered Sara his hand to help her up, "Are you up for a scenery change?"  
  
Sara grinned at Nick, "What did you have in mind?"  
  
"I was thinking we could drive out to Lake Mead and just hang out for a while. If you wanted to talk, we could talk." He raised his eyebrows in question.  
  
"Ok," Sara agreed, "just let me get some shoes and a jacket."  
  
When Sara was ready, they headed out to Nick's Tahoe and drove toward Lake Mead. 


	4. Lake Mead

Nick guided the Tahoe north out of Vegas through Henderson toward Lake Mead. He and Sara made small talk on the way. He told her about the case he and Warrick worked on the night before and she made comments about the country music coming through the speakers. "You can take the boy out of Texas, but you can't take Texas out of the boy." Nick grinned in response. Sara just rolled her eyes.  
  
As they pulled into the Lake Mead Recreation Area parking lot, Sara turned toward Nick and commented, "Wow, this is really beautiful. I don't think I've ever been out here without being on a case."  
  
With that Nick gave her a lopsided grin and a raised eyebrow, "You know, Sara, you really need to get out more often."  
  
She chuckled, "Yeah."  
  
They got out of the Tahoe and claimed a spot near the shoreline. The place was fairly deserted at this hour. As they sat on the ground, Nick turned to Sara pulling his sunglasses down, "So, Sara, you wanna tell me what's up?"  
  
Sara took a deep breath, "It's complicated, Nick." She stared straight ahead at the lake through her sunglasses.  
  
He smiled, "Life tends to be that way. Like I said before, I'm a good listener. Why don't you give me a try." He sat there, his arms encircling his knees, ankles crossed, his sunglasses twirling in one hand as he looked over at Sara and waited.  
  
Sara let out a long breath, pushed her sunglasses on top of her head, and turned to look at Nick with a serious look on her face, "It's just, I've made some really stupid decisions lately, and I sort of feel like I'm spinning out of control. And you know, I really like being in control. You know me, Sara Sidle, lives for the lab, has no life. And this week, I mean, the explosion, and then I pulled a gun on a suspect. If Brass wasn't' there."  
  
Nick interjected, "But, Sara, Brass was there. You're ok."  
  
Tears began streaming down Sara's face, "Then why don't I feel ok, Nick?"  
  
Nick scooted over close to Sara and pulled her into his arms and let her rest against his side as she cried. "Sara, that's normal. You've been through hell this week and you expect to feel as if nothing happened. Even you, Sara Sidle are not invincible." Nick smiled as he rubbed Sara's arm.  
  
She looked up at him through her tears and tried to smile.  
  
Nick continued, "You remember when I asked you if you had even had a gun pulled on you?"  
  
Sara nodded sniffling and wrapped her arms around his waist.  
  
"Both times, it scared the hell out of me. I cried like a baby the first time. Right there with the gun pointed at my face. I thought I was going to die. If it wasn't for Grissom, I would have. And when Nigel Crane threatened to shoot me and then turned the gun on himself, Sara, I thought he was going to kill me, and then I didn't want him to kill himself, it scared the hell out of me. After Brass got the gun away from him, I cried like a baby. Do you think I felt very in control? Hell no. We work as a team. You can't make it as a Lone Ranger. I know what you mean about wanting to be in control, but don't you know that it's just an illusion? No one is truly in control of their lives. We can't control the circumstances. Life hurts. You need to make friends with that or you're not going to make it. Sara, you need to let yourself need people." Nick hugged her close, he could hear her sobbing now. He just stroked her hair and held her as she cried.  
  
Her sobs tapered off to sniffles, "Nick?"  
  
"Yeah, Sara?" Nick replied looking down at her with concern.  
  
"I don't deserve how nice you've been to me." She said sniffling.  
  
A flash of anger and sadness went through Nick, "Sara, look at me."  
  
She looked up at him registering the serious look on his face.  
  
"Sara, that's just it. You do deserve to be treated like this. You need to be treated like this." Nick's gaze was intense, but he wanted her to see that he meant what he said.  
  
Sara pulled herself away from Nick, wiping her tears from her face, "You'd think I could remember a Kleenex or something, your poor shirt." She stared out at the lake for a few minutes. Nick remained silent. She turned again and looked at Nick, he was just waiting, giving her time to say what she needed to say. "Nick, can I tell you something?"  
  
Nick just smiled, "Sara, I told you, I'm a good listener. Fire away."  
  
She took a deep breath and plunged right in, "I made a fool out of myself with Grissom. Right before you found me in the parking lot, I asked him to have dinner with me. He totally blew me off. I've been walking around star struck for three years, thinking that I'm something special. I've been so wrong. He doesn't see me that way. I think I always knew that, but it was easier to pine away for him than to allow myself to develop something real with someone. I mean I dated Hank, but I think we know what a louse he turned out to be."  
  
"Yeah, you can't be too sure about guys you pick up over a decomp." Nick chuckled.  
  
Sara laughed.  
  
Nick's expression became serious, "Sara, what you said about not being special, you're wrong. You are special. You are a brilliant CSI. You might throw yourself a little too much into your work at times, but you are very good at your job. As for Grissom, Sara, he cares about you, in a fatherly sort of way, but he does care about you. He is pretty clueless about showing that to people, but he does care. Don't sell yourself short. Just because Grissom isn't in love with you doesn't mean that you're not special. You're a smart, beautiful woman. Man, that intimidates guys."  
  
Sara averted her eyes from Nick, "You think I'm beautiful, Nick?"  
  
Nick laughed. Sara looked back at him and saw a wide smile on his face as he responded to her question. "Sara, I'd have to blind not to notice that you're beautiful."  
  
Sara blushed, "Thanks, Nick."  
  
"Hey, Sara?" Nick queried.  
  
"Yeah, Nick?" She responded.  
  
"Do you want to go for a walk? I'm gonna fall asleep if I sit here much longer." He smiled trying to stifle a yawn.  
  
"Sure." Sara answered with a smile. She got up off the ground where she had been sitting and offered Nick a hand to help him up. Without releasing their hands, Nick and Sara walked along the shoreline of Lake Mead lost in their own thoughts.  
  
Sara couldn't remember feeling this peaceful in a long time. What was it about Nick Stokes that brought this out in her? She wasn't sure she understood. She'd worked with him for three years and had gotten to know him. Sure he was attractive and had a reputation as a ladies man, which she wasn't sure was completely true, but he had shown her a part of himself that she found infinitely more attractive than his outer looks. He had accepted her in her fallen apart state and didn't judge her. He knew what she needed when she didn't. Not that he was perfect, he was just real with her, and it was that quality she found amazing.  
  
Nick didn't know why, but he felt very protective of Sara. Sure they'd worked together for three years and he'd been very competitive with her. They teased each other the way a brother and sister would. They also flirted with each other. She could hold her own with the best of them. But seeing her crying in the parking lot, all he wanted to do was protect her from whatever was hurting her. He knew he couldn't really. She'd have to deal with her own demons and come to terms with the things that had happened that week. But he knew without a doubt that he'd be her biggest supporter. He was beginning to see Sara in a new light and he wasn't sure he was completely comfortable with it. Feelings had begun to surface in him, but he didn't want to push. She'd been through hell this week and he didn't want to take advantage of it. She needed a friend, and for the time being, that is what he would give her. Maybe later he'd explore what he was beginning to feel.  
  
They had walked quite a ways down the shoreline. Sara stopped and turned toward Nick. "Nick, we should head back. You need to get some sleep before shift tonight."  
  
He looked at her and smiled, "Yeah, you're right." He squeezed her hand and they began to walk back toward the Tahoe.  
  
When they neared the SUV, Sara said authoritatively, "Nick, I'm driving."  
  
He didn't protest, he was dead tired. "Ok."  
  
They got in the vehicle and Sara drove back toward Vegas. As they neared the city limits, she looked over and noticed that Nick was sound asleep. Since her Tahoe was still back at CSI, and they both had to work in a few hours, she decided to just head back to her apartment and let him sleep there. She pulled into her lot and turned off the engine. Nick was still asleep. "Nick. Nick. Nick, wake up."  
  
Nick's eyes fluttered open, "Huh, where are we, Sara?" He sat up in the seat and wiped the sleep out of his eyes.  
  
"Well, since my Tahoe is still at CSI and I'm going to need a ride, I brought you back to my apartment. You can crash for a couple of hours before shift." She replied.  
  
"Ok. Oh, I should grab my duffel bag out of the backseat so I can change my clothes, I've been wearing these a little too long." Nick said with a tired smile, reaching in the backseat for the bag.  
  
Nick deposited his duffel bag by the door as they entered Sara's apartment. He headed for the couch and sat down looking exhausted. He looked at Sara and asked, "Are you doing better, Sar?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks." Sara sat on the couch beside him putting her hand on his arm. "Nick, you need to get some sleep. Go crash in my room and I'll wake you up before shift." She grabbed Nick's hand so he couldn't argue and pulled him down the hall toward her room. At the doorway, Sara stopped and crossed her arms in front of her with a smile on her face, "Now sleep."  
  
Nick smiled back and pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head, "Thanks, Sara."  
  
With her hands against his chest, she looked up at him, smiled, and kissed him on the cheek, "Sleep." With that she stepped out of the embrace. He stepped into the room and crawled onto the bed. He was asleep almost immediately. Sara closed the door and went back to the living room where she sat on the couch. Within five minutes, she was asleep too. 


	5. You Clean Up Good

Sara's eyes fluttered open as she heard a noise by the front door. She shifted her position on the couch so she could see over the back of it in the dim light. A very apologetic looking Nick, wearing only a towel slung low around his hips, looked over from where he was stooping by the front door over his duffel bag. "Sorry, Sara, I didn't want to wake you. I just needed to get some clean clothes from my bag."  
  
Sitting all the way up on the couch, she stretched the kinks out of her neck as she looked over at him, "It's ok, I needed to get up. Actually, I didn't even mean to fall asleep."  
  
Nick stood up with his bag in hand, smiling, "You obviously needed it. I'm gonna just go change." He gestured toward the bathroom.  
  
Sara smiled and raised an eyebrow at Nick's state of dress, taking note of his muscular body, "Good idea, Nick. As nice as that ensemble looks on you, I think it might raise an eyebrow or two at work."  
  
Nick blushed. He retreated into the bathroom and got dressed. He didn't intend for Sara to see him in a towel. When he emerged several minutes later, Sara was sitting on the couch sipping a cup of coffee. "Got any more of that?" He inquired.  
  
"Yeah," She stood and walked over to the coffee maker and poured him a cup of the dark rich liquid.  
  
He had followed her into the kitchen and gratefully took the cup from her. "Thanks." He offered looking up from his cup with a smile.  
  
She grinned back. "You clean up pretty good, Nicky." She teased as she noted his black jeans and charcoal gray V-neck ribbed T-shirt. "I think this outfit is a little more appropriate for work."  
  
Nick blushed and sipped his coffee.  
  
"Is that a hint of color on your face? The great Nick Stokes, ladies man, blushing?" She was enjoying teasing him entirely too much.  
  
Nick chuckled and responded, "That reputation is overrated, Sara. You've been spending too much time listening to Greg."  
  
With a raised eyebrow and a hint of doubt in her voice she replied, "Really."  
  
"Yes, really. You know you shouldn't believe everything you hear. I thought you of all people would know that, Ms. CSI." He teased back with a wink.  
  
Sara smiled and finished the last of her coffee. She put the cup in the sink and said, "I need to change my clothes and then I should be ready to head out."  
  
"Ok." Nick continued to sip his coffee, leaning against the counter as Sara sauntered down the hall and into her bedroom.  
  
Sara emerged a few minutes later wearing a pair of black pants and a dark red ribbed T-shirt. "Ready?" she asked Nick as she grabbed her jacket.  
  
"Yeah." He replied putting the coffee cup in the sink. He grabbed his jacket and duffel bag as they headed out to the Tahoe.  
  
Nick was looking through the pocket of his jacket for his keys and looked up at Sara with a perplexed look on his face. "Sara, do you still have my keys?"  
  
With a grin on her face and keys dangling from her fingers, she replied, "I guess this means I'm driving."  
  
Nick raised an eyebrow and with a lopsided grin replied, "My ride, I drive."  
  
Sara grinned mischievously, "That'll be a little hard from the passenger seat, Stokes." She climbed behind the wheel of the Tahoe leaving Nick standing there open mouthed. He climbed in the passenger side of the SUV and turned the stereo on. The strains of country music filling the vehicle.  
  
Sara rolled her eyes at the music. Nick just laughed, "Like I said, you can take the boy out of Texas, but you can't take Texas out of the boy."  
  
They made their way to the CSI Lab, ribbing each other on the way. They pulled into the lot and as they got out of the vehicle, Nick leaned against the Tahoe and looked over at Sara, feigning a pout, "Can I have my keys now, Sara?"  
  
She walked over to where he was standing, "Only because you asked so nicely." She winked and kissed him on the cheek, their hands lingering longer than necessary as she gave him the keys.  
  
All this did not go unnoticed by Warrick who had pulled in just after Nick and Sara. Turning the ignition off and watching them, he wore a bemused grin on his face. He chuckled, "Just a friend, huh? Well, Nick, you'd better be careful, cause you're gonna fall for Sara if you haven't already."  
  
Nick and Sara entered the building laughing at each other's jokes. Warrick followed a few minutes later, still smiling to himself over what he saw take place in the parking lot. 


	6. Grissom

Grissom sat in his office pouring over files related to the evidence which had been compromised in the explosion. He knew it was a lost cause and that thirteen cases would most likely either never make it to court or be thrown out due to tainted evidence. He glanced up when Nick and Sara walked by his office laughing on their way to the break room. He was glad to see Sara in such high spirits. He had been worried about her since the explosion, and after the other evening, he was a bit apprehensive about seeing her at work. It wasn't everyday that a subordinate asked you out on a date. It wasn't that he didn't find Sara attractive, it was complicated.  
  
He didn't allow himself the luxury of emotional entanglements. He always thought that he didn't want to subject someone to the burden of his life, the long hours, the nature of his job, his hearing loss. Actually, if he was honest with himself, he would have to admit that regardless of those other factors, he was just plain scared. Not having come to terms with the hearing loss himself, how could he possibly expect someone else to understand. When he really thought about it, he and Sara were too much alike. He was intrigued by women like Terri and Lady Heather, they could see right through him in such a way that he couldn't hide. He could hide from Sara, she was so much like him. So he'd turned Sara down flat. Without so much as an explanation to her, just a no. He'd told he didn't know what do about 'this'. Whatever 'this' was he wasn't sure. He just knew she wasn't the one he wanted to tell about his hearing. He didn't want to have to explain it, he just wanted to have someone know. That wasn't Sara.  
  
The more he thought about it, the more it began to crystallize in his mind. He knew who he trusted, he knew who he'd tell. He had to tell someone, it was getting worse. Soon he'd either have to face it, or quit his job. And while ignoring this thing in his life had been easy, facing the thought of quitting his job was not. It had come to a point that the easier thing to do was no longer ignoring his hearing problem, not if it meant losing his career, his life.  
  
He thought about how Sara and Nick had walked by laughing and he smiled. Nick would be good for Sara, if she let him be. They balanced each other out. Nick brought something out in Sara that he couldn't. He had a way of grounding her without her realizing it.  
  
Still lost in thought, Grissom didn't notice Warrick in the doorway until he began to speak, "Hey, Grissom, you gonna come give us assignments? Nick and Sara are down in the break room waiting."  
  
A slight smile broke through Grissom's contemplative expression, "Yes, Warrick. I'll be there in a minute."  
  
"Ok," Warrick replied and sauntered off down the hall toward the break room.  
  
Grissom rose from his desk, leaving the files behind as he strode down the hall toward the break room. As he entered, Sara averted her eyes from him. He knew this would be awkward, but he was going to remain professional. He might not be able to ignore his hearing problem much longer, but he could ignore the issue with Sara. She would just have to move on.  
  
He handed out assignments for the evening in short order. Warrick would follow up with the outside lab they had contracted to handle their DNA testing in the interim until the lab repairs were completed. Nick and Sara would get with Brass and do follow up from the hit and run from the night before. And he would continue reviewing the cases affected by the lab explosion.  
  
When he assigned Sara to work with Nick, a look of relief came over her, and Grissom noticed that Nick and Sara exchanged a look that he couldn't define. He also noticed that Warrick seemed to be wearing a subtle, yet bemused smile at this announcement. He noted the interaction, but didn't comment on it. Grissom left the trio behind in the break room as he made his was back to his office to once again contemplate the files and his life. 


	7. Assignments

Nick noticed Sara avert her eyes from Grissom when he walked into the break room to give assignments. He also noted her relief when Grissom paired her with Nick. They exchanged a look that Nick could only describe as comfort. The group of CSIs had parted company, going to their respective assignments. Nick and Sara were on their way to meet Brass. Nick drove, and Sara sat in the passenger seat of the Tahoe remaining silent. Nick kept looking at her out of the corner of his eye, wondering what she was thinking and how she was doing. A smile played at her mouth as she turned to face Nick, catching him stealing a glance at her. "You know, Nick, you're not very subtle. You can just ask me what I know you're dying to ask me."  
  
With an eyebrow raised and a grin he questioned her, "Oh, and what is it that I'm dying to ask you, Ms. CSI?"  
  
She stated in a very matter of fact tone, "You want to know how I'm doing after the encounter with Grissom."  
  
Nick just smiled.  
  
"I'm right, aren't I?" She grinned.  
  
He gave her a look that acknowledged that she was right, then quizzed, "And?"  
  
"I'm fine." She stated matter of factly, looking over at Nick.  
  
Nick raised an eyebrow as if to question her.  
  
She smiled at him, "Really, Nicky. I'm fine. In fact, I think I'm doing much better than I have in a long time." With that she reached over and placed her hand on his shoulder, caressing it with her thumb.  
  
Nick looked over at Sara and smiled. He took his right hand off the steering wheel and gathered Sara's hand in his, caressing it with his thumb. "I'm glad, Sara."  
  
Sara intertwined her fingers with his and pulled his hand down to the seat between them, drawing lazy circles on the back of his hand with her other hand. Nick grinned and continued caressing Sara's hand with his thumb.  
  
They arrived to meet Brass and reluctantly released their hands before exiting the Tahoe, both wearing wide grins on their faces.  
  
Brass informed them the car had been traced to a 23 year old man name Karl Womach.  
  
Brass drove them over to see Karl Womach. He answered the door wearing jeans and a NASCAR T-shirt. He invited them in. Brass explained why they were there and the circumstances involved with where they found his car. As they interviewed him, he claimed that his roommate, a 19 year old man named Josh Phillips, had borrowed the car that evening and had returned home claiming that it had been stolen. In fact, Karl Womach had filed a report to that effect earlier that day.  
  
Brass questioned Karl Womach, "Mr. Womach, where is your roommate?"  
  
Karl Womach replied, "I think he's out with friends."  
  
Brass continued, "Did you notice anything out of the ordinary about him when he came home last night? Did he appear to have been drinking? Did he appear to have sustained any injuries?"  
  
Sheepishly, Karl Womach replied, "I didn't notice. Josh is always out doing stupid things. He's in college. He goes to parties a lot. It wouldn't be unusual for him to be drunk or hurt for that matter."  
  
Brass decided to conclude the interview, "We'll be in touch Mr. Womach. I would advise you though to provide a DNA sample just to clear yourself, since you are the registered owner and whoever the driver was fled the scene. Oh, and let your roommate know that we'll need to talk to him too."  
  
Seeing the wisdom in Brass' reasoning, Karl Womach willingly offered to give a sample of his DNA. Sara swabbed the inside of his mouth and took a few hair samples. They rode back to LVPD headquarters and parted ways.  
  
Nick and Sara took the samples back to the CSI Lab where they would have it logged into evidence and then transported to the offsite lab for processing.  
  
The rest of shift went by relatively slowly. Nick spent some time trying to help Grissom go over the files from the compromised cases and Sara was called on to help Warrick respond to a smash and grab at a local pawn shop.  
  
At the end of shift, Warrick, Sara, and Nick decided to go by Desert Palm Hospital and see how Greg was doing. Warrick drove. It was Sara's idea to buy him a plant. As the three stood in the hospital gift shop, Sara commented, "Who knew it was so hard to find a masculine plant?"  
  
Nick and Warrick just laughed. She silenced them with a single raised eyebrow. They finally settled on a cactus because it would be hard to kill if Greg happened to not have a green thumb. Nick suggested that they get him a couple of balloons and they spent quite a while debating the merits of each one. Sara talked them out of the 'Congratulations, it's a Boy', instead they settled on a multicolored smiley face that said 'Get Well'.  
  
The trio paused in the doorway of Greg's room. He looked up at them and smiled weakly. "Hey, guys."  
  
Sara smiled at him, "Hey, Greggo. How are you doing?" She set the cactus down and Nick put the anchor of the balloon next to it.  
  
"I'm ok. Really tired, but ok. They said I should be able to get out tomorrow." He smiled at the three of them, glad for the effort they made to come see him.  
  
Warrick interjected, "Hey, we should probably let you rest, but we wanted to see how you were."  
  
"Thanks." Greg responded.  
  
"Hey, man, you better get well soon. It's a little too quiet without your music." Nick added.  
  
Greg laughed.  
  
They visited for a while and left when a nurse came by insisting that Greg get some sleep.  
  
They headed out to Warrick's Tahoe and drove back to the lab to go their separate ways. Nick and Sara got out of the Tahoe and Warrick observed them lingering near Sara's SUV as he drove out of the lot.  
  
Nick couldn't help but touch Sara's arm as they talked and she couldn't help playing with the front of his jacket. They were so absorbed with each other that they didn't even notice when Grissom walked out of the building, pausing to observe their interaction before making his way to his own Tahoe, smiling. 


	8. A Talk

Sara woke up smiling, her dreams had been filled with Nick. The last few days had been really amazing. Before Grissom had rejected her offer of dinner, she would never have thought of Nick as anything other than a friend. And even then, her impression of him was shaped by the frat boy image that he projected, or rather that she assumed about him. It was easier that way, to form an opinion about someone and leave them in that box, than to dig a little deeper and see them for who they really were. She could dig into the evidence, but people were another story altogether. And here was Nick, being so real with her. Her image of him had been shattered and another one had replaced it. A real person, who took the time to care about her, to take care of her. She wasn't really sure what to think. For three years, she had hoped that Grissom would take notice of her, would be attracted to her, would want to date her. Now she realized that she had put Grissom into a box too. She realized that she didn't really know who Grissom was. She wasn't sure anyone did, except maybe Catherine. That thought made her smile. She was glad that Catherine knew the real Grissom, someone needed to. It just wasn't going to be her.  
  
Sara got out of bed and headed for the shower. She knew she would feel much more refreshed afterward. An idea formed in her mind and she smiled. After she was ready, she would stop by Nick's and surprise him with dinner before shift. He had done so many nice things for her the last few days. She just wanted to do something nice for him.  
  
Nick woke with a smile on his face. After Warrick had dropped them off at the lab, Nick and Sara had stood in the parking lot talking. An hour had gone by before either of them had noticed. It was his yawning which had caused Sara to take note of the time, and then she insisted that he go home and get some sleep. He had hugged her and headed to his Tahoe with a wave and a smile. He thought about her all the way home. Even as he made himself something to eat and watched a bit of TV before going to bed, his thoughts turned to her. And now upon waking, he realized that he'd dreamed of her too.  
  
As he got out of bed, he commented to himself with a chuckle, "Boy, Stokes, I think you've got it bad."  
  
He made his way to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for work. As he stepped out of the shower, he heard a knock at the door. "Just a minute!" He yelled as he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. He opened the door slightly to find Sara standing there, bags of food in hand with a bemused grin on her face as she took in his appearance.  
  
"Boy, Nick, this is getting to be a habit." She teased, even as color flushed her cheeks.  
  
Nick's face also had a flush of color, "Hey, Sara. I was just getting ready for work."  
  
With a grin and a raised eyebrow, she asked, "Can I come in, or do you want me to stand out here on your porch?"  
  
"Sorry, yeah, come on it. I'll just go put some clothes on." Nick opened the door to let Sara in feeling a bit flustered.  
  
"No need to change on my account," Sara responded with a blush. An embarrassed Nick retreated to his bedroom to get dressed. Sara felt foolish. Why had she said that to him? What was she trying to do, throw herself at him? Maybe it wasn't such a great idea to come see him before work. She should have at least called so she didn't catch him in a towel. Although the sight of him in that towel. She had to admit that Nick was sexy as hell. The thought brought a smile to her face, just as Nick returned to the living room wearing a pair of dark Chinos and dark long sleeved shirt.  
  
"Hey, Sara." Nick greeted, feeling a bit more comfortable now that he was properly clothed. He sat down on the couch next to her.  
  
"Hey, Nick." Sara answered turning her eyes away from him. She felt so embarrassed and now wished that she had just waited to see him at work.  
  
A concerned expression crossed Nick's face, "Sar, is something wrong? Are you ok?" He reached out and touched her arm.  
  
She looked everywhere but Nick's face. "Uh, I'm sorry, I should have called before stopping by." She started to stand, but Nick's hand on her arm pulled her back into the couch.  
  
"Hey, tell me what's going on?" Nick's voice was gentle.  
  
Sara looked up and finally met Nick's gaze. He looked concerned for her. She blushed. "Nick, I'm just really embarrassed." Her voice was almost a whisper.  
  
"About what," He inquired.  
  
She turned her eyes away again before she answered, "Catching you in a towel again, making that comment. You probably think I'm throwing myself at you to try and forget about Grissom."  
  
A moment of silence elapsed between them before Nick spoke, "Are you?"  
  
Sara had a shocked expression on her face. She couldn't believe Nick had just said that. "What!? No, I'm not throwing myself at you! Not to get over Grissom anyway." Her face turned a deep shade of red at what she had just said.  
  
Nick took Sara's hand in his, "So you are throwing yourself at me then?"  
  
Sara looked up at Nick with a horrified expression on her face to see him wearing a bemused grin. She pulled her hand away from Nick's and buried her face in her hands, "I'm so embarrassed."  
  
Nick reached over and place and hand on her shoulder gently, "Sara. Sara. Please look at me."  
  
Slowly she looked up at him, her eyes were moist. She noticed a gentle expression on his face that she couldn't interpret.  
  
As she looked at him, he spoke, "Sara, I care about you. I care about you a lot. I'd be lying if I didn't say that I was scared though. Scared of what seems to be happening between us. Scared for our friendship. Scared of what it might mean at work. But most of all, I'm scared that you want me because you're rebounding from Grissom. I don't want you to want me like that. I want you to want me because you want to be with me, not because you want to forget someone else."  
  
Sara looked at him intently, "Nick, I don't think I'm rebounding."  
  
Nick took a deep breath before continuing, "Sara, I need you to be sure. I want to make sure if we decide to let this progress further that it has a chance."  
  
Sara looked away, tears began forming in her eyes. "I'm so confused, Nick."  
  
Nick noticed her tears, "Hey, come here." He enveloped her in a hug, "I know, I'm confused too." He held her like that for a while, Sara's head on his chest, her arms around his waist.  
  
Nick tried to lighten the moment, "Hey, was it my imagination, or did you bring food in with you?"  
  
Sara looked up at him and smiled, "Yeah, I brought food. I know how much you like to eat." She sat up out of his embrace and reached for the bags she brought in with her. "I hope you like Chinese."  
  
Nick smiled, "Sounds good. I just hope you brought me something with meat in it."  
  
Sara winked, "You Texans and your meat."  
  
Nick just laughed and switched the TV on. As they ate, they watched a Food Network special on unlocking the secrets of how certain foods were prepared. As they finished their dinner and reached for the fortune cookies, Nick commented, "I'd always wondered how these were made."  
  
Sara looked at him and replied with a smile, "And now you know."  
  
Nick noticed the time, "Hey, we should probably head into work." He began cleaning up the food containers.  
  
"Yeah," Sara agreed and began to help.  
  
They finished cleaning up from dinner, turned the TV off, and headed off toward the CSI Lab. Separately. 


	9. Officer Down

It was the worst kind of day in law enforcement. The kind you never want to have. The kind where one of your own is the victim. Detective Cyrus Lockwood was running an errand. He stopped to deposit a check at the bank. He never got out. During an armed robbery, he pulled his gun to protect a woman and her young son. He never got a shot off. He was shot in the back. He died before he hit the floor.  
  
Grissom and Catherine were the first CSIs on the scene. Catherine could tell that something wasn't quite right with Grissom, but she didn't push it. Warrick, Sara, and Nick arrived a while later. Grissom didn't hear them come in. It was Catherine who finally got his attention to let him know they needed him to tell them where he wanted them to start. He took a look around and assigned Sara to come with him to the vault. She rolled her eyes and looked over at Nick for a fraction of a second before following Grissom to the vault. Nick and Warrick assumed their own assignments and Catherine just stood there a bit bewildered at Grissom's behavior.  
  
Grissom was all business in the vault. He didn't mention the dinner invitation, and Sara felt relieved as she went to work photographing the scene and then began the process of reassembling the safety deposit boxes that had been blasted open.  
  
Nick analyzed the bullet trajectories from where Detective Lockwood was shot and where one of the police vehicles had been struck. Warrick went over the surveillance cameras.  
  
Grissom and Catherine left the scene to follow up leads. Warrick took the evidence that he had collected back to the lab. Sara remained in the vault working at reassembling the safety deposit boxes to their pre-blast arrangement. Nick continued to trace the path of the bullets using laser guides. The trajectory took him to a building across the street where he was able to find GSR on a chair that he believed had been used to steady the rifle that made the fatal shot to Lockwood.  
  
Quite some time later, Grissom and Catherine returned to the scene. Making their way into the vault Catherine commented on how well Sara had reassembled the safety deposit boxes. Only one was missing. Now they had to determine who it belonged to and what was in it.  
  
Nick and Sara returned the lab, having processed everything they could. They ran into Warrick in the break room. Grissom popped his head into the break room and suggested they all go home and get some rest because he wanted them in early next shift. It had been a long shift and they were all exhausted. The trio made their way out to the parking lot and they each climbed into their respective Tahoes and went home.  
  
Only Grissom and Catherine remained from the night shift crew. Catherine kept stealing glances at Grissom as they worked, suspecting that something was wrong with his hearing, but he kept covering up and she wasn't going to push. She'd known him long enough to know that wasn't a good idea. Several hours later, even they left the lab and made their way to their respective homes.  
  
A few hours before the beginning of the new shift, the whole CSI crew was assembled in the break room. Greg, who had come back to work after being released from the hospital, had joined them. Nick had decided to pick up Chinese for everyone since he was pretty sure they weren't going to be getting much of a break that day. As they ate, the atmosphere seemed very familial. Grissom on one end of the table, Catherine on the other. The rest on the sides, as if they were the kids. In a way they were. Grissom and Catherine had been there the longest and the others were constantly learning new things from them.  
  
As they sat there eating, they discussed the case before them. Greg commented that the results he got from the DNA testing were like the Mongolian Beef container. Empty. He teased Warrick with a pair of training chopsticks. It was good to have Greg back in the mix.  
  
Catherine asked Grissom what he made of all of this. He commented that the robbers were experts at robbing banks, not in concealing evidence. He then contemplated his fortune cookie and asked if anyone knew how they were made. Nick piped up eagerly, "Oh, I do."  
  
Sara just smiled at him, remembering the program they had watched on the food channel together. "Of course you do."  
  
Nick began to explain, "The dough is put through a press like a tortilla, the machine then folds it in half and a woman places the fortune in the middle, then the machine folds it over again, sealing it inside before baking. And that's how it gets inside." He winked and pointed at Sara before eating his next bite of Mongolian Beef. She smiled.  
  
Grissom replied, "That's the answer," and then walked out of the break room with a fortune cookie in hand, the rest of them just sat there dumbfounded, watching him walk away.  
  
Catherine knew that Grissom was usually onto something when he wandered out of a room with a look on his face that she had learned was just determination. She tracked him down to see what he had found. Grissom had found a fingerprint hidden inside the remote for the detonators, much the way a fortune is hidden inside of a fortune cookie. A while later, Catherine and Grissom met with Jacki in the fingerprint lab. It was this fingerprint that began to lead them to a killer.  
  
Warrick, Nick, and Sara remained at the lab working through the mound of evidence that they had collected. Nick found Sara in the computer lab a while later, her eyes fixed on a computer screen. "Hey, Sara. Do you want to go grab a bite to eat at the diner?"  
  
Looking up blinking she replied, "Yeah. Where's Warrick?"  
  
Nick replied, "Uh, he's tied up working on something with Greg."  
  
She smiled and got up from the workstation she'd been sitting at. Wincing for a second, she realized she had a developed a kink in her neck. She rolled her shoulders and her neck trying to loosen it up a bit.  
  
"Neck sore, Sara?" Nick asked with a look of concern.  
  
She smiled at him, "Yeah, I think I've been hunched over that computer too long. Let's go grab some food. I'll be fine."  
  
With that they headed toward the parking lot. Noticing Sara still trying to loosen her neck as she climbed into the passenger seat of his Tahoe, Nick looked at her with concern and asked, "Sara, are you sure you're ok, you look like you're in pain."  
  
"I'll be fine, Nick. I just need to loosen it up a bit, that's all." Sara winced.  
  
Nick wasn't convinced, but he drove the Tahoe out of the lot and headed toward the diner. About halfway there, Nick asked, "How's it going with the search?"  
  
Sara turned to answer him and let out an audible, "Ouch!" as she turned to look at him, and grabbed her neck.  
  
Nick pulled the SUV over into the parking lot of a park, took his seatbelt off, and turned toward Sara. "Sara, turn your back to me."  
  
"Ok, why?" Sara took her seatbelt off and began to question as she turned her back to him.  
  
Suddenly, Nick's fingers were massaging her neck, looking for the knots that had formed as Sara had sat hunched over the computer. "That help any?" He asked.  
  
The only sound out of Sara was a contented, "Mmmm." She leaned into Nick's neck massage, her neck loosening up under his touch. His hands moved to massage her shoulders too. Sara felt the tension in her shoulders dissipate. With Nick's hands on her shoulders she leaned back into his chest and let out a contented sigh.  
  
In a slightly husky voice Nick asked, "Better?"  
  
Leaning her head back onto his shoulder, she replied in a soft voice, "Yeah."  
  
Sara's left arm reached up behind her and snaked around Nick's neck, playing at the base of his neck with her fingers. Nick encircled Sara's waist with his arms, pulling her closer to him. Sara rested her free arm on his, caressing it with her fingers. Sara could feel Nick's breath on her cheek. She felt his breath in her ear as he whispered, "Sara, we shouldn't do this."  
  
Sara's hand left the back of Nick's neck and cupped his cheek. She continued caressing his arm. She whispered, "Why not?"  
  
Nick reached up and cupped Sara's hand as it rested on his cheek and turned his face to kiss her palm. "That's why."  
  
Sara closed her eyes and entwined her fingers with Nick's and pulled their hands down around her waist, "But I like it, Nick. I like you."  
  
She felt Nick's breath on her neck, her heart rate quickened. She felt soft warm kisses on her neck. "Nick." She whispered.  
  
"Sara." Nick murmured, continuing to plant soft kisses on her neck, working his way to her jaw.  
  
The phone on Nick's belt rang. Uttering a curse and releasing Sara from his embrace, he answered the phone. "Stokes. Yeah, Warrick. We'll be right back." He hung up the phone, a look of frustration clearly etched on his face. "Sorry, Sara. We need to head back."  
  
She had moved back to her side of the seat and refastened her seatbelt. "It's ok, Nick."  
  
Neither one of them looked at the other on the drive back to the lab. 


	10. Complicated

Back at the lab, Nick and Sara went their separate ways without exchanging a word. Neither of them was completely sure what had just transpired in the Tahoe at the park and right now there was too much going on with the case to talk about it.  
  
Sara returned to the computer lab and continued checking into the background of Sam Braun and an unsolved murder of one of his employees. Nick walked toward the break room in search of Warrick. Catherine was seated at the table eating. "Hey, Cath, have you seen Warrick?"  
  
Between bites she replied, "I think he's in talking with Greg about some DNA he collected at the scene." Noticing Nick's hungry gaze at her food, she smiled at him and tossed him an apple. "Here, you look like you could use this."  
  
Nick smiled, "Thanks, Catherine. I'm starving." He bit into the apple and continued his search for Warrick. He found him talking to Grissom. Just as Nick entered the doorway and asked if he could help, Grissom asked Warrick for the pair of scissors in his hand. He then looked at Nick, "Nick, give me that apple."  
  
Nick looked perplexed, he was hungry and wasn't really interested in giving up his apple. "But I didn't get any lunch." Warrick just raised an eyebrow at him because he knew that Nick and Sara had gone to lunch together.  
  
"Nick, give me the apple, you're not supposed to be eating in here anyway." Grissom demanded.  
  
Nick threw him the half eaten apple. Grissom then put the pieces together for them, showing how scissors inserted into the apple made the same marks as on the vic'c body in an unsolved murder that they believed was connected to the bank heist. Scissors were the likely murder weapon. Catherine walked in commenting on the portion of the conversation she had heard. Grissom enlightened her as to their theory as Warrick continued to try and get some resolution in the computer off the scarf fabric. Sara entered and shared what she had learned about the vic and where she was when she had died. She had been in the penthouse of one of the casinos owned by Sam Braun the night before it was demolished. Warrick, Nick, and Sara tossed around theories about how they thought Sam Braun might be connected, directly and indirectly.  
  
Catherine remained silent until the lettering from the scissors became apparent. "Rampart." She whispered and then left the room in a hurry. Grissom was the only one that noticed. He knew she had a close relationship with Sam Braun, and that was the name of one of his casinos. He was really the only father figure she had ever had. The implications of the evidence they had just found were potentially earth shattering for Catherine. Grissom left Warrick, Nick, and Sara and went in search of Catherine. He found her in the locker room where she appeared to be fuming in anger.  
  
"He's not returning any of my calls. It's time I confronted this Sam Braun business once and for all! I'm driving." She banged her locker shut as she put on her jacket.  
  
Grissom stood there calmly, "I'm not going with you."  
  
Startled, Catherine responded, "What? Why?"  
  
He continued with a pleading look in his eye, "I'm scheduled for surgery at Desert Palm."  
  
Her eyes widened first in surprise, then in understanding. "Surgery."  
  
His eyes pleaded for her to understand without him having to say the words. "Yeah."  
  
Catherine came closer, her eyes filled with compassion and understanding. "Your hearing?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"I'm sorry." Catherine looked like she was on the verge of tears.  
  
"I'm not, it has to be done." Grissom responded so matter of factly.  
  
"Can I do anything?" She inquired.  
  
"Nope. Take care of the case." He answered.  
  
"Take care of the case?" Catherine had a look on her face that was a mix of disbelief and consternation.  
  
"Yeah." Grissom responded, heading toward the door.  
  
"Anything else?" Catherine asked.  
  
"Uh, good luck?" With that he was out the door and Catherine was left to face Sam Braun herself.  
  
The trio of CSIs that remained at the lab continued to work on the evidence. Warrick took a break and wandered down to the break room in search of coffee. Nick was already there pouring himself a cup from a freshly brewed pot.  
  
"Hey, Nick." Warrick greeted reaching up in the cupboard to grab himself a coffee cup.  
  
"Hey, War. How are things going?" Nick inquired sipping his coffee.  
  
"I'm at a stopping point, I need to talk to Grissom." Warrick replied.  
  
"I think he and Catherine left to go talk to Sam Braun," Nick explained, taking another sip of coffee. Nick walked over to the fridge in hopes that someone had left some food behind. "Man, I'm starved!" he exclaimed.  
  
Warrick wore a curious expression, "Nick, I thought you and Sara went and got something to eat at the diner."  
  
Nick froze, still looking into the fridge. "Uh, yeah, we went to lunch."  
  
Warrick wore a bemused grin on his face, "But you didn't eat, did you?"  
  
Nick looked up from the fridge at Warrick. "Uh, no."  
  
Warrick raised an eyebrow in question, "You were gone for 45 minutes. The diner is only 5 minutes away. Don't tell me the service is slow at one in the morning." He took a sip from his coffee cup.  
  
Nick raised an eyebrow in return, "Why do I get the feeling I'm being interrogated?"  
  
Warrick chuckled, "Because you are. What's going on with you and Sara?"  
  
Nick tried to suppress a smile, "We're just friends, Warrick."  
  
Warrick took another sip of his coffee, "Uh, huh." He didn't sound convinced.  
  
Nick couldn't hold back his grin. He looked down into his coffee cup. "Seriously."  
  
"You keep telling yourself that, Nick." Warrick continued. "You better be careful though, doesn't she have a thing for Grissom?"  
  
"I'm not sure." Nick replied, dropping all pretense.  
  
Warrick noted the change in Nick's demeanor. "You really like her, don't you, man?"  
  
Nick just nodded.  
  
"So what's going on between you two?" Warrick continued, taking another sip of his coffee.  
  
"I'm not really sure. The other night when I called you and said I had something to take care of, I found her in the parking lot crying." Nick began.  
  
"Sara? Crying? Crap!" Warrick asked with a hint of disbelief.  
  
Nick nodded and continued. "I know. I've never seen her that upset before, man. I mean I've seen her angry. Hell, she's been pissed at me plenty of times, but I've never seen her cry before. It scared the hell out of me. So I took her home. She didn't want to be alone."  
  
Warrick raised an eyebrow of concern that perhaps Nick had taken advantage of the situation.  
  
Nick raised a hand as if to stop Warrick's line of thinking. "It's not what you think. I didn't sleep with her. This is Sara were talking about here. I'm not stupid enough to mess up a good friendship."  
  
Warrick nodded, "But you like her."  
  
A smile crossed Nick's face, "Yeah, I do."  
  
Warrick rolled his eyes, "Nick, you're an idiot. Ask her out." Warrick drank the last of his coffee and placed the cup in the sink.  
  
"It's not that simple, man." Nick defended.  
  
Warrick replied, "Yeah, it is Nick. You ask. She either says yes or no. Then you move on from there."  
  
"What about Grissom?" Nick offered.  
  
"What about Grissom." Warrick replied. "He's not interested in her. If he was then he's just been sitting on his ass for three years. Do you think he's going to all of a sudden do something now? Nick, you're just chicken. If you care about Sara, you need to do something about it." With that Warrick walked out of the break room leaving Nick standing there speechless. 


	11. Where's Grissom?

Shift was almost over and no one seemed to know where Catherine and Grissom were. They assumed that they had gone to talk to Sam Braun, but that was hours ago, and according to Brass, Sam Braun had been arrested, after Catherine had interviewed him alone. Still Catherine and Grissom had not returned.  
  
No one knew that at Desert Palm Hospital Grissom sat in a room waiting to be wheeled into surgery. No one but Catherine that is. Grissom looked up to see Catherine standing in the doorway. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I wanted to see you. To wish you luck." She smiled at him. There was an expression on her face of such caring and even though it made him uncomfortable, he got off the exam table and walked over to her. Catherine was one of his closest friends. One of the few people in the world that could see right through him and still stuck around.  
  
Catherine put her arms around him and gave him a hug, she fought back tears. He stiffly put his arms around her. "Thank you for being here." He felt tears forming in his eyes, something he was really not comfortable with. Somehow, he'd allowed himself to need her. The experience left him feeling flustered.  
  
The nurse came to take him to surgery. Grissom took one look at the wheelchair and stated determinedly, "I don't need that." He walked down the hall toward the prep room unaware that the back of his hospital gown gave all eyes a very personal view of the great Gil Grissom.  
  
Catherine just smirked, knowing that she'd set him off balance somehow. She made her way to the waiting room; she wanted to be there when he woke up. He needed her. 


	12. We Need To Talk

Warrick, Nick, and Sara walked out of the building together at the end of shift. None of them had any clue where Catherine and Grissom were. They had just heard from Brass that Catherine was in charge for the next few days and that Grissom had a family emergency to take care of.  
  
As they walked out into the morning sun Vegas had to offer, Warrick looked over at Nick and gave him a meaningful stare while Sara was looking for her keys. Nick got the hint. "Hey, you guys, do you want to go do something?" He asked.  
  
"Thanks, man, but I've got some things to take care of. I'll catch you guys tonight." Warrick responded, heading toward his Tahoe.  
  
"Bye, Warrick," Sara waved.  
  
Nick put his hand on Sara's arm, "What about you, Sara? Do you want to go do something?"  
  
She turned to face him, squinting in the sun, "I think we need to talk, Nick?"  
  
His heart sunk as he looked at the ground, "Yeah, I guess we do." He took a deep breath and looked back up at her, "Do you want to drive out to Lake Mead?" His voice sounded hopeful.  
  
A tiny smile played over Sara's lips, "Yeah, that sounds nice."  
  
"I'll drive." Nick offered as they head toward his Tahoe.  
  
They were both lost in thought much of the drive, occasionally making small talk.  
  
Nick pulled the Tahoe into the parking area and shut of the ignition. Letting out a deep breath he unbuckled his seatbelt and turned toward Sara. "Sara, I wanted to apologize to you for earlier. I didn't mean to kiss you. Not like that anyway."  
  
Sara unbuckled her seatbelt and contemplated what Nick was saying as she turned to face him. There was an edge of hurt in her voice and she didn't meet his eyes, "What are you saying, Nick? Am I not good enough for you?"  
  
"Sara," there was a pleading quality to his voice that caused Sara to look up. He continued, "I care about you. I care about you a lot. I do not want to have a fling with you. You're my friend, and I care a whole hell of a lot about that friendship. What I did last night crossed the line."  
  
"Damn you, Nick!" Sara glared at him and got out of the Tahoe, slamming the door behind her as she stormed toward the lakeshore.  
  
Nick let out a deep sigh and followed after her. He came up behind her, "Sara. Would you let me finish?" His voice was gentle.  
  
She turned toward him with her arms crossed and hurt flashing in her eyes. But she didn't walk away. Nick took that as a good sign. "Sara, I'm sorry if this isn't coming out right. You're more than good enough for me, it's me that's not good enough for you. I've earned some of my reputation and I'm not proud of that. I didn't want you to think that I was trying to take advantage of you last night." His eyes looked toward the ground as he paused.  
  
Sara's anger started to dissipate. "Go on, Nick."  
  
He looked back up at her with a hint of a smile on his face. "I would never want to take advantage of you. Not without your permission of course." A flirtatious grin spread over his face as he saw her blush and avert her gaze from him. He took a step toward her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Sara, I'm not interested in having a fling. What I'm interested in is you. I'd like to build a relationship with you. Preferably one that's not platonic." He raised an eyebrow and just looked at her as he waited for her to respond.  
  
Sara blushed an even deeper shade of pink, but she looked up at him with a grin. Nick pulled her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around his waist. He took in the scent of her hair. She took in the scent of his neck. They just stood there and held each other for a while, taking comfort in each other's embrace.  
  
Finally, Sara stepped out of his embrace, looked at him intently, and asked, "Nick, what about Grissom? You said the other night that you were worried that if we started something that I'd be rebounding from my feelings for him."  
  
Nick looked down for a moment and then met Sara's gaze, "I'd be lying if I didn't say I was scared to death, but, Sara, whether or not this lasts, the only way we're going to find out is to take the risk. I think you're worth the risk." He smiled at her.  
  
Sara blushed and looked at him with a mischievous grin. She stepped toward him and put her hands on his chest. Nick snaked his arms around her waist and grinned at her. Sara played with the collar of his blue shirt and then looked up at him, "Nick?"  
  
"Yeah, Sara?" Nick replied.  
  
"You have my permission to take advantage of me." She winked at him with a grin as she snaked her arms around his neck.  
  
A huge grin broke over Nick's face as he leaned in and gently touched his lips to Sara's in a sweet tender kiss. Sara's fingers played at the base of his neck as she pulled him closer. She could feel him smiling into the kiss as she deepened it. Her lips parted as she invited his tongue to dance with hers. He greedily accepted. A groan escaped Sara's throat. She hung onto Nick for support as her knees felt weak from pleasure. He smiled at the effect this kiss was having on her. Holding onto Sara, Nick reluctantly broke the kiss, breathless, and looked into her eyes grinning, "Sara, do you feel taken advantage of yet?"  
  
Sara managed a breathless smile as she gazed into his eyes, "Not even close, Nicky, not even close."  
  
She pulled him in for another passionate kiss and they lost track of time. 


	13. Thank You Grissom!

Nick and Sara spent several hours at Lake Mead, walking hand in hand and talking, stopping occasionally to share a lingering sensual kiss. With the hot Nevada sun rising higher in the sky the pair decided to head back to Vegas.  
  
"Sara, I'm going to drop you by your Tahoe. I'm afraid if I take you home, I won't want to leave." Nick confessed with a hint of color in his cheeks.  
  
Sara blushed and squeezed Nick's hand, "I understand, I feel the same way, but I know you don't want to rush this and neither do I."  
  
Nick grinned. He had been scared to pursue a relationship with Sara, just as Warrick had said he was, but once he and Sara had talked, he knew that they both wanted to see where it would go, and he was willing to take the chance. Sara was unlike most of the woman he had ever dated. She was brilliant for starters, most of the others would never be mistaken for rocket scientists, beauty queens maybe, but certainly not rocket scientists. She was beautiful, but even that was different. Her beauty radiated from the inside out.  
  
Sara kept looking at Nick out of the corner of her eye, blushing each time she did. She was amazed at how the events of the last few days had played out. Who would have thought that Grissom turning her down and breaking her heart could have turned out so well, and in a way she never could have imaged. Sara chuckled.  
  
Nick looked over at her quizzically. "Feel like sharing?"  
  
Sara smiled at Nick, "Yeah, remind me to thank Grissom for breaking my heart."  
  
Nick chuckled, "Oh, I will." He took her hand and brought it up to his lips where he placed a soft kiss on the back of it.  
  
They continued holding hands the rest of the way back to the lab. Nick pulled his Tahoe alongside Sara's. Glancing around the parking lot to make sure that they were alone, a grinning Nick leaned toward Sara, looking into her eyes, and placed his hand on her cheek sliding it back to tangle his fingers in her hair. She placed her hand on the side of his face, caressing his cheek with her thumb before the distance between them closed and their lips met in a soft sweet kiss. They parted regretfully eyes still caressing each other's faces.  
  
"I need to go." Sara whispered.  
  
"I know." Nick replied huskily.  
  
"See you before shift." Sara smiled.  
  
"Yeah," Nick smiled back.  
  
Their hands lingered as Sara descended from the Tahoe. Nick winked at Sara before he released her hand and Sara blushed as she closed the door and turned to her own vehicle.  
  
Two Tahoes left the CSI Lab parking lot and headed in different directions, the driver of each wearing a dopey grin, lost in thoughts of the other. 


	14. Grissom Wakes

Grissom felt groggy and disoriented. Everything sounded muffled and he couldn't quite place where he was. As he became more alert, he was aware of someone holding his hand. His eyes fluttered open, trying to focus. A face hovered above him. Catherine. It started coming back to him. The discussion in the locker room, her showing up before he was prepped for surgery. A faint smile tugged at the edges of his mouth.  
  
He read Catherine's lips asking, "You're awake."  
  
He nodded his head slightly.  
  
She smiled.  
  
He tried to form words, hoping they came out the way they were supposed to sound, "How's the case?"  
  
A mixed expression crossed her face, "We got him, Gil. Sam killed her. Brass has him in custody."  
  
"Good work." He could tell there was something more behind her expression, he noticed her eyes tearing up. He squeezed her hand, she was still holding his. "Catherine, how are you?"  
  
A look of surprise crossed her face. A tear slid down her cheek. "Sam's my father, Gil. What a crappy way to find out, huh?"  
  
A concerned look crossed his face, "I'm sorry, Cath."  
  
Catherine steadied herself, "When are you going to tell the team, Gil?"  
  
He closed his eyes and let out a long breath. When he opened his eyes again he saw Catherine mouth, "You're not going to tell them, are you?"  
  
He spoke, "I didn't want anyone to know."  
  
She raised an eyebrow, "You told me."  
  
He smiled, "That's different."  
  
A look that was uniquely Catherine's crossed her face, "How?"  
  
"We're friends." Grissom stated simply.  
  
An indignant look crossed her face, "They're you're friends too. They care about you. They'd be here if they knew."  
  
"They didn't notice anything was wrong, Cath. You did." He stated the truth.  
  
She knew it was true. The rest of the team was too absorbed in their own lives. Even Sara who everyone knew was obsessed with Grissom, didn't notice that something was wrong. "Yeah, I know. But they do care about you."  
  
He nodded and closed his eyes.  
  
He felt Catherine's hand brush his forehead and a feather light kiss was placed in it's wake.  
  
He opened his eyes again to see Catherine mouth, "Get some rest. I'll be back later."  
  
He smiled, "Thanks, Catherine." He closed his eyes once again and drifted off to sleep. 


	15. Mom Radar

Warrick sat in the break room well before shift was set to begin. He was drinking a cup of coffee when Nick walked in with a dopey grin on his face. Warrick chuckled, "I take it, you took my advice."  
  
Nick couldn't hide his smile as he poured himself a cup of coffee, "Oh, yeah."  
  
Warrick laughed, "I take it she said yes."  
  
Nick raised an eyebrow still grinning, "In a manner of speaking."  
  
Warrick did his best to put a serious expression on his face, "You do realize that you can't make out at crime scenes."  
  
Nick looked over at Warrick who was trying to suppress a laugh, "Very funny, man." He took his cup of coffee and joined Warrick at the table. Nick leveled a serious gaze at Warrick, "I'd appreciate it if you kept this to yourself for the time being."  
  
Warrick replied between sips of coffee, "You're gonna have a hard time hiding it. You do work with some of the best investigators in the country you know, not to mention that Catherine has the extra advantage of built in mom-radar."  
  
"She's gonna be a tough one." Nick laughed.  
  
Just then, Catherine walked in. "Who's going to be a tough one, Nicky?" She walked over to get herself a cup of coffee.  
  
"Guy talk, Catherine," Nick replied hastily, turning a little pink.  
  
Catherine raised an eyebrow, "Right." She took a sip of coffee, here eyes not leaving Nick who appeared to be squirming a bit. She joined them at the table, "You know I'm going to find out, so you might as well tell me, Nick."  
  
Warrick just laughed. Catherine looked over at him, "I know I can get it out of you, Warrick."  
  
"Wild horses couldn't get it out of me, Catherine." Warrick replied confidently.  
  
"Don't underestimate the power of a mom." Catherine winked.  
  
Nick just laughed at the exchange.  
  
As the banter died down, Sara walked in, "Hey, guys."  
  
"Hey, Sara." Warrick greeted casually.  
  
"Hi, Sara." Catherine acknowledged between sips of coffee.  
  
A wide grin broke out over Nick's face, "Hey, Sar."  
  
An equally wide grin broke out over Sara's as she looked at Nick.  
  
Catherine was slightly dumbstruck at this exchange, then a wide knowing smile took over. She glanced over at Warrick who was wearing a bemused smile as he looked over at Nick and Sara, who didn't seem to notice that they were being watched by the other two.  
  
"I forgot, I need to get something out of my locker. I'll be right back," Sara said abruptly and then turned and left the break room.  
  
Nick had finished his coffee, he got up and put the cup in the sink and headed toward the door. He quickly turned around and in explanation said, "I need to go talk to Greg about something."  
  
Catherine looked over at Warrick with a incredulous expression, "Who do they think they're kidding? When did this happen?"  
  
Warrick just laughed, "I think it just happened the last couple of days. Too bad our suspects aren't as obvious as those two. We'd have all our crimes solved in record time."  
  
"Yeah." Catherine was still amazed.  
  
After Sara had left the break room, she went to the locker room, and as expected, Nick followed her. She smiled at him as he entered. He raised and eyebrow as he approached her, "Are we alone?"  
  
"Yeah." Sara grinned, leaning up against the bay of lockers.  
  
Nick was just inches from her now. "Hello." He smiled and slid his arms around her waist.  
  
"Hello, yourself," She slid her arms up his chest and around his neck.  
  
They looked into each others eyes for a moment before Nick leaned in to kiss Sara. As their lips touched, Nick's arms pulled Sara closer to him. She smiled into the kiss, her lips parting slightly. Nick's tongue sought entry and it began a slow sensuous dance with Sara's, as his body pressed her up against the bay of lockers.  
  
The door to the locker room creaked and Nick and Sara jumped apart, trying to act natural. As Greg walked in he greeted them, "Hey, Nick. Hey, Sara."  
  
Sara smiled, with a hint of pink in her cheeks, "Hey, Greggo." She quickly excused herself, "I've got to go check on something with Warrick, I'll see you guys later."  
  
Nick also excused himself, "Yeah, I need to go get something I forgot out of my Tahoe. I'll see you in the break room, Greg."  
  
Greg noticed that Nick and Sara were acting a bit strange, and wondered silently to himself if he'd forgotten to brush his teeth or something.  
  
Catherine and Warrick were still sitting in the break room when Sara returned. Catherine looked at Sara curiously, "So did you get what you needed out of your locker, Sara?"  
  
"Uh, yeah." Sara poured herself a cup of coffee and joined Warrick and Catherine at the table.  
  
Nick walked back in a few moments later, and returned to where he had been seated before.  
  
"Nick, did you find Greg?" Catherine asked innocently.  
  
"Uh, yeah, I did, thanks." Nick replied  
  
Just then, Greg joined them in the break room. "Hey, everyone."  
  
Smiles greeted him, and he joined them at the table. Catherine briefed them all that Grissom would be out for a few days because he had a family emergency. When asked about it, she told them they'd have to ask Grissom about it when he got back.  
  
She began handing out assignments, "Warrick I want you and Sara to follow up on that hit and run. Get with Brass and see if he's located the driver yet. Nick, you're with me. We need to do some follow up from the bank heist. Greg, glad to have you back. I'm not sure what we'll have for you, but I'll keep you posted. Ok, let's go."  
  
Warrick and Sara left the break room, Nick and Sara exchanging glances. Greg returned to the temporary DNA lab.  
  
As Catherine and Nick walked toward the door of the break room, Catherine stopped him, "Hey, Nick?"  
  
Nick turned around, "Yeah, Cath?"  
  
"I've got a little fashion advice for you." She arched an eyebrow and gave him a knowing look.  
  
He looked a bit perplexed, he thought his clothing choice that day was good, he'd spent extra time picking it out so he'd look good for Sara.  
  
Catherine continued, "That lipstick, it's not really your color." She winked at him and walked out of the room, leaving Nick standing there with his hands on his hips, an embarrassed grin on his face. 


	16. Warrick and Sara Chat

Warrick and Sara had called Brass and he indeed did have some new information on the hit and run. It seems that Josh Philips had finally returned home, and according to his roommate, Karl Womach, he had some unexplained injuries.  
  
The Tahoe pulled up in front of the suspect's house and Brass was already there, standing in front of his standard issue, dark blue four-door sedan. Warrick and Sara climbed out of the Tahoe and greeted Brass.  
  
"So, the roommate calls me this afternoon and says Josh finally came home. Seems he has some strange bruises. Says he did it skateboarding." Brass raised a doubtful expression.  
  
Warrick nodded. "Let's do it then."  
  
The trio walked toward the door and Brass knocked. Karl Womach opened the door. "Detective, come on in. Josh is sleeping, so I thought it would be a good time for you to come by. I'll go wake him up."  
  
Brass and the two CSIs were ushered into the small living room as Karl Womach went to wake his roommate. Muffled voices could be heard from the other room.  
  
"Dude, what are you waking me up for?! This better be good. If Ed McMahon isn't out there with a big fatty check, you are so dead." As he finished, Josh Philips rounded the corner.  
  
Brass stood there with a plastic smile, flashing his LVPD badge, "I'm Ed McMahon and this is my prize patrol."  
  
A look of fear and annoyance crossed Josh Philips' face. Karl Womach sat down on the couch and remained silent. Sara and Warrick exchange a silent look as they took in the young man's behavior.  
  
Sara stepped forward, "Mr. Philips, I'm Sara Sidle and this is Warrick Brown from the Las Vegas Crime Lab." She gestured toward Warrick. "We'd like to ask you a few questions."  
  
With a less than pleased expression on his face, Josh Philips replied, "Yeah, sure. Whatever."  
  
Sara continued, "Several nights ago there was a hit and run accident that resulted in two fatalities. The driver of the car who hit the victim's car fled the scene. We traced the car back to your roommate, but he said that you had borrowed the car that day."  
  
Josh Philips glared at Karl Womach, "Dude! I told you, the car was stolen!"  
  
Karl Womach remained silent, only holding up both of his hands as if to say continue.  
  
Brass interjected at this point, "Josh, I'm sure you're a responsible, outstanding citizen. You understand, we have a job to do. I'm sure that you'd be happy to provide us with a DNA sample to keep your reputation from being sullied." Brass just smiled patronizingly.  
  
Sara and Warrick exchanged a knowing look.  
  
Josh Philips began to protest, "Dude, I told you the car was stolen, I didn't do it. Of course I'll give you, what did you call it? What does that do? Does it hurt? I don't like shots, Dude."  
  
Sara calmly explained to him the procedure. "Mr. Philips, it's pretty simple. I'm just going to take this swab and brush the inside of your cheek with this. We'll compare your saliva to what we found at the crime scene, and if your story checks out, this will clear you from any suspicion."  
  
He just nodded. Sara swabbed his cheek and sealed the sample in it's container.  
  
"Is that all?" Josh Philips inquired. "I'm tired, you woke me up you know."  
  
"Sorry for the inconvenience," Brass replied with a hint of sarcasm that only Warrick and Sara picked up on. "Oh, just one more thing. I understand you injured yourself, uh, skateboarding."  
  
Josh Philips glared at Karl Womach, "Yeah."  
  
"Since you've assured us that you weren't at the crime scene, I'm sure you won't mind showing us your bruises. Voluntarily, of course." Brass smiled.  
  
"Sure, dude. I don't have anything to hide." Josh Philips removed his shirt to reveal a distinct diagonal bruise beginning at his left collar bone and descending across his sternum, ending on the lower right side of his ribs.  
  
Warrick winced, "That's a pretty nasty bruise, Mr. Philips."  
  
"Yeah, I crashed on a rail." He began.  
  
Sara, looking concerned, "Would you mind if we photographed your injuries, Mr. Philips?"  
  
He nodded, "Yeah, sure. Skateboarding injuries are like a badge of honor, you know."  
  
Sara picked up the Nikon F-100 and began taking pictures of the bruising pattern on Josh Philips' chest, as well as what appeared to be chemical burns on his forearms. "I think that's all we need. Thanks."  
  
Brass interjected one last comment, "Incidentally, Josh, where were you that night?"  
  
Josh Philips smiled, "I was at a party, Dude."  
  
"Right." Brass smiled. "Can you give me some names of people that you might have seen at the party. Because if you drove the car to the party, maybe someone there stole it, or thought they were borrowing it."  
  
"Good thinking, Dude." Josh Philips replied a little too enthusiastically. He provided Brass with a list of names.  
  
"Josh, one more thing. Until we get our results back, you might not want to leave town. Just to make sure we keep your name untarnished and all." The sarcasm in Brass' voice was lost on Josh Philips, but not on the others in the room.  
  
The trio gathered their things and retreated to their vehicles, pausing in front of Warrick's Tahoe. "Let me know what you get as soon as you get it." With that Brass went to his vehicle and got in, shaking his head in disbelief.  
  
Warrick and Sara climbed in the Tahoe and just looked at each other, "I can't believe how stupid that kid is." Sara began. "I mean how obvious can you get?"  
  
Warrick just smiled at Sara and chuckled. "No more obvious than you and Nick."  
  
Sara's face turned pink, and she tried to suppress a grin. "Uh, what are you talking about, Warrick?"  
  
Warrick laughed, "Come on, Sara, even Catherine noticed something was up earlier, and she's been gone most of the week on suspension."  
  
Sara's voice had slight squeak to it, "Catherine?"  
  
"Yeah." Warrick smiled at Sara and reached over and gave her knee and encouraging squeeze. "Sara, don't worry, I think it's great. I am curious about something though."  
  
"Uh, what's that, Warrick?" She responded.  
  
"Well, I thought you had a thing for Grissom. How did this happen?" Warrick looked genuinely concerned.  
  
Sara blushed, "Uh, well, I did have a thing for Grissom. I made a fool out of myself and asked him out. He turned me down, not just a no thanks, but a full on no way kind of brush off. I think I finally realized that he just didn't see me like that."  
  
"Grissom's an idiot to not see how great you are, Sara." Warrick replied.  
  
"Thanks, Warrick." Sara smiled, "Yeah, Nick said the same thing, different words, but pretty much the same thing."  
  
"So, that doesn't answer my other question. How did this thing with you and Nick happen?" Warrick pressed.  
  
Sara smiled, "Let's just say that Grissom turning me down was one of the best things that ever happened to me. Grissom broke my heart, but Nick just walked in and started picking up the pieces. I didn't realize I needed him in my life like this until he was there. It's weird, he seems to see right through me and read me like a book, and it doesn't scare the hell out of me." She looked at Warrick with a slightly bewildered expression.  
  
"So, you really like him then." Warrick stated smiling.  
  
Sara blushed and a wide grin broke over her face.  
  
Warrick raised an eyebrow, "Sara, I just have one bit of advice for you."  
  
Smiling wide, Sara asked, "What's that, War?"  
  
"If you and Nick are going to make out in the locker room, you might want to tell Nick to wipe the lipstick off when you're done." Warrick chuckled.  
  
Sara's face turned beet red, but she kept on smiling. 


	17. Catherine and Nick Chat

Nick's face was still slightly red when he reached Catherine's Tahoe. He couldn't suppress a grin as he got in the passenger seat and buckled the seatbelt. Catherine smiled at him with a knowing look as she started the ignition. "You still have a smudge right there." Catherine reached over and pointed to the smudge of lipstick on Nick's lips.  
  
The color in Nick's face intensified as he reached up and wiped the last trace of Sara's lipstick from his lips. "Uh, I guess it's pointless to try and hide."  
  
"I told you I'd figure out what you were hiding, Nicky. This is me we're talking about." Catherine replied with a wink.  
  
Nick chuckled. "That's why you're one of the best."  
  
"Just one thing, Nick." Catherine looked over with concern etched on her face.  
  
"What's that, Cath?" Nick replied.  
  
"Since when did Sara stop having a thing for Grissom?" Catherine was clearly concerned that Nick was in for a broken heart.  
  
Nick turned toward Catherine with a serious look on her face, "Since she finally realized that Grissom just doesn't see her that way."  
  
Catherine raised an eyebrow, "And how did this happen?"  
  
"You're going to have to ask Grissom." Nick replied.  
  
"Ouch." Catherine turned to look at Nick. "He said something to her didn't he?"  
  
Nick's face clouded a bit, "Oh, yeah."  
  
With a roll of her eyes, she replied, "Grissom can be such an ass!"  
  
A smiled tugged at the corners of Nick's mouth, "You said it, I didn't."  
  
"Nick, I've known Grissom for 15years. I know he can be an ass. I also know that even if he was interested in Sara, he wouldn't do anything about it. Because he's a bigger chicken than he is an ass." Catherine concluded and then smiled remembering the revealing view she had gotten of that very portion of Grissom's anatomy.  
  
She focused back on Nick, "So, how did you two get together?"  
  
Nick blushed. "Right place, right time, I'm still trying to figure it out. She needed a friend and I was there. It just sort of snowballed from there and I'm still not sure how we got here."  
  
Giving him a look only a mother could, Catherine asked, "You haven't slept with her have you?"  
  
With a slightly embarrassed chuckle, Nick calmly replied, "No, Catherine, Sara and I have not slept together, and before you ask, this is not just a fling."  
  
Catherine gave him a sly grin, and raised an eyebrow, "Nicky, you got it bad."  
  
Nick just grinned at Catherine, "Yes, I do." 


	18. Can I Make You Breakfast?

Greg was working in the temporary DNA lab when Sara walked in. "Hey, Greg. Got anything back for me on those samples I brought you?"  
  
Greg smiled at Sara, "Like cheese and wine, all good things take time." He winked at her.  
  
Sara rolled her eyes.  
  
Greg cleared his throat, "Ok, so I've completed the profile on your suspect, and I'm just waiting for the results from the earlier samples. The outside lab that you took the other samples to hasn't finished processing. You should have just waited for me." He flashed her a grin.  
  
Sara laughed, "Yeah, I think we are all glad you're back, and I'm not just talking about your lab skills."  
  
Greg gave her a sly grin, "So, Sara, you missed me, huh?" He waggled his eyebrows at her.  
  
She rolled her eyes at him again, "Yes, Greg, we all missed you, we're glad you're ok."  
  
Just then, Nick popped his head in the doorway. "Hey, Greg. Hey, Sara." As Nick spoke Sara's name both Nick and Sara smiled.  
  
Greg took in this interaction and a realization dawned on him. "Hey, Nick." He grinned to himself.  
  
Nick looked over at Sara again, "Hey, Sar, can I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
She smiled and glanced at Greg who was still grinning and trying not to look at Nick and Sara looking at each other. "Yeah." She got up and followed Nick out into the hallway. "What's up, Nick?" She couldn't help but grin at him.  
  
He grinned back, "Uh, I think our little secret is out of the bag."  
  
Her cheeks flushed with a bit of color, "Yeah, I know. Let me guess. Catherine?"  
  
Nick nodded and then questioned, "Warrick?"  
  
She nodded in return and then chuckled as she remembered her conversation with Warrick. "Apparently, he thought you wearing my lipstick was a dead giveaway."  
  
Nick blushed, "Yeah, Catherine said the same thing."  
  
Standing a little closer to Nick, Sara winked and said, "So, what are we going to do?"  
  
Nick winked at her, "Maybe you should get a new shade of lipstick."  
  
Sara playfully slapped at his arm and chuckled. "Seriously."  
  
Nick grinned at her, "Let's talk about this after shift. Right now Catherine wants us in the break room."  
  
Sara turned and started walking toward the break room and over her shoulder she winked at Nick, "I'm going to hold you to that."  
  
Nick muttered under his breath smiling as he followed her to the break room, "And I think I'm going to enjoy it."  
  
Neither of them was aware that Greg had overheard their entire conversation. "Boy, I never saw that one coming." He commented to himself. "It looks like the freight train of love has hit those two." He grinned and continued working on the samples before him.  
  
In the break room Catherine and Warrick were seated at the table with cups of coffee in hand when Sara and Nick entered the room. A sly grin crossed Catherine's face as she commented, "Nice of you two love birds to join us."  
  
Both Nick and Sara tried to stifle grins as they looked over at each other. Catherine rolled her eyes, "Oh, please. If you two were anymore obvious you'd have to hang off the top of the Stratosphere and set yourselves on fire."  
  
Nick glanced at Catherine sheepishly, "That bad, huh?"  
  
Warrick just laughed and nodded, "Yeah."  
  
After getting themselves cups of coffee, Nick and Sara sat at the table with Warrick and Catherine. Sara queried, "So I guess it's a little late to keep it a secret?"  
  
Warrick let out a deep laugh.  
  
A serious expression crossed Catherine's face as she looked at Nick and Sara, "You know, you're going to have to tell Grissom when he gets back. There's no strict policy against dating a coworker, but if it affects your work in anyway, he's going to separate you. I would suggest you find a way to keep your personal life out of the lab."  
  
Neither Nick nor Sara said anything as they took in Catherine's words. Warrick broke the silence, "Yeah, I already told Nick he can't make out with Sara at crime scenes."  
  
Nick grinned and looked up at Sara and then looked over at Warrick and laughed.  
  
Sara looked a little embarrassed, but grinned.  
  
"Ok, shift is over, let's all get out of here." Catherine stood up and made her way to the door, calling over her shoulder, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." She winked and was gone.  
  
Warrick leaned back in his chair momentarily, "Yeah, I'm gonna get out of here myself. I'll see you two tonight."  
  
"Alright, see you later, man." Nick replied.  
  
"Yeah, see you tonight." Sara added.  
  
Warrick got up and left the room heading toward the parking lot.  
  
Nick looked over at Sara, "Hey, do you want to come over? I'll fix you breakfast."  
  
Sara smiled and teased, "I bet you say that to all the girls."  
  
Nick's face registered a bit of hurt, but he replied, "Just the ones I really like."  
  
Sara's heart sank a bit as she took in the hurt expression on Nick's face, "I'm sorry, Nick. I didn't mean it like that."  
  
Nick smiled, "I know, Sara. Let's just get out of here, ok."  
  
"Ok, I'll follow you over." Sara answered.  
  
They left the break room and headed out to the parking lot. Nick got in his Tahoe and Sara got in hers.  
  
A short time later, Sara pulled her Tahoe in beside Nick's in his driveway. He stood there grinning as she got out of the SUV. Sara walked over to Nick, took his outstretched hand and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. They walked to the door and once inside, just stopped to look at each other, grinning. Nick broke the silence, "What would you like for breakfast, Ms. Sidle?"  
  
The first thought through Sara's mind was 'you' but instead she said, "Do you have a waffle maker?"  
  
"I do somewhere. My mom gave it to me for Christmas, but I think it might still be in the box." Nick grinned, slightly embarrassed. "I could look for it if you want."  
  
Sara laughed, "No, don't go to that much trouble. I could make crepes."  
  
Nick raised a curious eyebrow, "Now I believe the offer was for me to make you breakfast, but since I'd pay money to see Sara Sidle in the kitchen."  
  
Sara swatted at him, "I'll have you know, that I can cook. I get take out most of the time because it's no fun to cook for just yourself."  
  
Nick held his hands up in surrender, "Ok, tell me what you need and I'll get it out for you."  
  
They went into the kitchen and Sara told Nick what ingredients she needed. As she mixed the ingredients together in a bowl, Nick came up behind her and peered over her shoulder, "This isn't some secret family recipe is it?"  
  
His breath was warm on her neck, and Sara felt his body brush against her from behind. She was having a hard time concentrating. "Uh, no." Her voice warbled slightly.  
  
Nick smiled, he could tell that his proximity to her was having an effect on her, he wondered if she knew what kind of effect she was having on him. He leaned a little closer, effectively pinning her against the counter. He place a hand on either side of her waist and let them slide down the sides of her hips. He began to place soft kisses on her neck. Sara stopped mixing. Nick smiled as he started a trail of kisses up her neck toward her earlobe. Sara put her hands on the counter. Nick's hands slid back up her hips and as they did, the edge of Sara's shirt rode up, causing his hands to touch her bare skin. His fingers caressed the exposed skin. Sara moaned and leaned back into Nick. He smiled as her body leaned into his. He continued kissing her neck and his hands rose a little higher under her shirt. Sara put her hands on Nick's and pulled them out from under her shirt. Nick stopped kissing her neck and stepped away from her. Sara turned around to face him to find a sheepish look on his face.  
  
She crossed her arms in front of her and raised her eyebrow at him, "Nick, just how do expect me to make breakfast when you do that?"  
  
He flashed her a guilty smile, "I, uh, I, Sara, um." He ran his fingers through his hair and looked at the floor before raising his eyes to meet hers.  
  
Sara grinned, "I love that I can make you speechless." She walked over to him and slid her arms around his waist. He tangled his fingers in her hair. She smiled, "Do you still want crepes for breakfast, Nick?"  
  
He looked into her eyes and in a husky voice he replied, "I see something I'd like a whole lot more."  
  
Sara whispered, "Me too." She turned her eyes away for a moment. "It's too soon though, Nick." She heard him let out a deep sigh. They both knew that once they had crossed that line that they couldn't go back and there was so much at stake if things didn't work out between them.  
  
He whispered back to her, "I know, Sara. I'm sorry." He pulled her face toward his for a moment and kissed her lips tenderly. Breaking the kiss, he looked in her eyes again smiling, "I'm going to go take a shower, a really cold one, ok."  
  
Sara smiled back at him and chuckled, "Ok, I'll finish the making the crepes."  
  
Giving her a quick hug, Nick pulled out of the embrace and went to take a cold shower. Sara, still chuckling to herself went back and finished making the crepes. 


	19. Grissom Goes Home

Catherine returned to Desert Palm Hospital after shift. When she entered his room, Grissom was a bit more alert than he had been when she was there before. He smiled up at her. "Hey, Catherine." "Gil," Catherine responded with a smile. She sat down in a chair next to his bed.  
  
He looked over at her with a satisfied smile, "They say I can go home today. The doctor thinks the surgery was a success."  
  
A grin broke out over Catherine's face, "That's great news." She grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze.  
  
Grissom looked down at their hands and contemplated a few things, "Cath, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I was afraid." He gave her a sheepish look.  
  
She gave him a look of acceptance. "Gil, I've known you for 15 years. We're friends. I wish you had told me sooner, but I could have asked too. I knew something was wrong and I didn't push you. Whether or not you realize it, it's not a bad thing to let yourself need people. I know it scares the hell out of you, but even you Gil Grissom are human."  
  
He just smiled at her, unsure of how to respond. Remembering her earlier words about Sam Braun, he spoke, "Catherine, how are you holding up? About Sam, I mean."  
  
A look of sadness crossed her face briefly, "I'm dealing with it. The evidence tells me that he killed her. Father or not, he belongs in jail. There is a lot about my past that is ugly, and now this is just another piece of it that has come to light. But I'm not living in my past."  
  
Grissom smiled, "You're a strong woman. A damn good CSI." He paused for a moment, "You're a good friend, Catherine. Thank you for being here for me."  
  
Catherine smiled knowing how hard it was for him to say that. "Gil, all always be here for you, whether you like it or not." She raised an eyebrow at him as he laughed. "Now, who is taking you home because you're certainly not driving yourself?"  
  
He smiled, "Would you?"  
  
She squeezed his hand again and caressed the back of it with her thumb. "Yeah." 


	20. Grissom's Secret Revealed

Warrick was seated in the break room. It was 40 minutes until shift was scheduled to start and he seemed to be the only one in the lab. Just then, Catherine walked in.  
  
"Hey, Warrick." Catherine greeted seeming a bit distracted.  
  
"Hey, Cath. Are you ok?" Warrick asked concerned.  
  
She let out a deep sigh and joined Warrick at the table he'd been sitting at drinking his coffee. "Yes and no."  
  
He raised an eyebrow, "Sounds serious."  
  
She smiled, "Yeah."  
  
He gestured toward her with his coffee cup, "Ok. Shoot."  
  
"It's Grissom." She began, unsure of how to proceed.  
  
Warrick had an unreadable expression on his face.  
  
Catherine continued. "He asked me to tell the team something that I think he should tell them himself, but I told him I would. I just don't think it's going to go over very well."  
  
A look of shock and concern washed over Warrick's face, "He's not quitting is he?"  
  
Catherine smiled, "No. It's nothing like that, fortunately."  
  
Just then Nick and Sara walked in smiling. They took in Catherine and Warrick's demeanor and stopped in their tracks. Nick spoke first, "Hey, what's going on?"  
  
Catherine looked up at them, "Uh, is Greg here yet?"  
  
Sara responded, "I just saw him in the locker room."  
  
Catherine asked, "Sara, can you go get him and ask him to come here, I need to tell all of you something and I'd rather only have to do it once."  
  
Nick and Sara exchanged worried glances as Sara went to get Greg. Nick sat down at the table and placed his hand on Catherine's. "Is everything ok, Cath?"  
  
Catherine smiled at him, "I'm fine, Nick. I just have to tell you guys something I'd rather not that's all."  
  
"Grissom's not quitting is he?" Nick looked worried.  
  
Catherine gave him a deadpan look, "Nick, please."  
  
Nick smiled and Warrick smiled at the exchange. Neither, however, could release the nagging sensation in the pit of their stomachs. Sara returned with Greg in tow. Greg sensed the mood in the room and silently took a seat. Sara glanced around the room at the worried faces and sat next to Nick. Unconsciously, Nick and Sara joined hands for support.  
  
Catherine smiled at the group around the table, "First of all, no one died and no one is quitting." A collective sigh made it's way around the table. "However, I do have some news for you that I would rather not have to tell you. Grissom asked me to share something with all of you, something that I think he should tell you himself, but I agreed that I would."  
  
Looks of bewilderment were exchanged. No one had any idea what Catherine might be going to tell them, except that maybe it had to do with Grissom's sudden family emergency.  
  
Sara spoke, "What is it, Catherine?" Nick squeezed her hand. She glanced at him and squeezed back.  
  
Catherine let out a sigh, "Uh, Grissom was his family emergency. He had surgery."  
  
Warrick looked a bit confused. "Surgery? Why the big secret? If we'd known he needed something, we'd all have been there."  
  
Catherine raised her hand, "I know. I told him that. He's ok. The surgery was successful. He should be back here in a few days, but you need to know what is going on. I think I finally convinced him that this team is a family and you have to tell your family what is going on."  
  
Greg had been silent until now, "Yeah. You guys are the closest thing I have to family in Vegas." He smiled at all of them. Sara reached over and gave his hand a squeeze.  
  
Nick was the next to speak, "Catherine, what did he have surgery for?"  
  
Catherine looked at Nick and then at the rest of the team. "His hearing. He was losing his hearing. He inherited a condition that affects his hearing. It was getting to a point that if he didn't have surgery, he'd lose it completely."  
  
A look of disbelief crossed the looks of several faces of the team. One by one a realization crossed their faces. All the signs they had taken as just Grissom started to fall together.  
  
It was Sara who said what they were all thinking, "How could we have not noticed? All the signs were there. We just didn't put the pieces together. We do this for a living and we couldn't even figure out when one of our own, our leader, needed something."  
  
Catherine spoke again, "Sara, I've known Grissom for 15 years, of all of us, I should have known something. I suspected something was wrong, but I didn't push it. I didn't find out until he told me he couldn't go with me to question Sam Braun. You all know how Grissom is, very protective of his privacy. We all respect that about each other. Maybe we should do a little less of that."  
  
Warrick queried, "Is he still at the hospital?"  
  
"No," Catherine answered, "He's at home. I brought him home a few hours ago. He asked me to tell you. I told him he should do it himself, but he didn't think he could."  
  
"Wow." Was all Nick could manage. Sara caressed his hand with her thumb and gave it a gentle squeeze. He looked over at her and smiled.  
  
Greg cleared his throat, "Uh, can we see him, Cath?"  
  
Catherine smiled, "Yeah. I thought we'd all go over after shift and bring him breakfast."  
  
The team agreed that this was a great idea. With the most difficult part of the night behind them, Catherine handed out assignments and shift began. 


	21. Breakfast at Grissom's

At the end of shift, the team piled into Catherine's Tahoe. They stopped by the diner and picked up breakfast and then headed to Grissom's townhouse. A weary looking Grissom answered the door with a sheepish look on his face. He welcomed them in and as each one passed him they offered words of encouragement, a pat on the back, or a handshake, only Catherine offered him a hug.  
  
They settled in Grissom's living room, seated around the coffee table. They looked at Grissom expectantly. He cleared his throat. "I'm sorry I didn't trust you all enough to tell you about this."  
  
Catherine beamed at him. Greg smiled. Nick and Sara sat close together holding hands smiling at Grissom. Warrick broke the silence. "We'll we're here now. We've got your back, man."  
  
"Thanks." Grissom answered.  
  
Catherine could tell that Grissom was uncomfortable with all of this new found closeness. "Hey, we brought food, let's eat."  
  
With the tension in the room dissipating, they all grabbed some food and fell into a natural rhythm of conversation as they ate. Nick and Sara occasionally whispered to each other, chuckling afterward, their hands unconsciously kept connecting, producing a smile each time they touched. After the food was gone, they all sat back and just continued enjoying the conversation. Grissom having observed the interaction between Nick and Sara, spoke up raising an inquiring eyebrow, "Nick. Sara. Is there something you want to tell me?"  
  
Nick and Sara exchanged a nervous glance which gave way to a smile. Sara squeezed Nick's hand. Nick spoke for both of them, "Well, Gris, Sara and I are dating." Nick looked back over at Sara and they smiled at each other.  
  
Warrick interjected, "I already told them they couldn't make out at crime scenes, Gris."  
  
Grissom rolled his eyes at Warrick's comment and then turned his attention back to Nick and Sara. "As your friend, I'm happy for you. As your boss, I'm still happy for you, but as crass as Warrick's comment was, he's right, you need to be professional when you're at work." There was a softness about Grissom that they didn't expect. This wasn't lost on the rest of the team, especially Catherine.  
  
"Thanks, Grissom." Sara smiled in reply as she leaned into Nick and put her arms around him. Grissom seemed to understand the deeper meaning of Sara's words. He understood that she was thanking him for turning her down. He knew they might never speak about it, but he was glad that they both were glad at how things had turned out. Nick was smiling and he put his arms around Sara.  
  
Trying to lighten the moment, Warrick teased Nick and Sara, "Get a room, you two."  
  
Nick grinned. Sara blushed. Greg chuckled. Catherine smiled. Grissom looked over at Catherine. She amazed him. She was one of the strongest people he knew, yet she could be so gentle. She'd walked right through the walls he had erected to protect himself and been there for him without being asked. He didn't know he needed her until she was there. He wasn't sure what was going on inside of him, but he sensed that he'd better figure it out soon.  
  
Catherine noticed Grissom studying her and smiled, "Hey, I hate to break up this party, but some of us have to work tonight." She winked at Grissom and rose to leave. The rest of the team followed suit. Catherine paused at the door as Grissom saw them out. "Gil, I'll be back in a little while."  
  
Grissom smiled, "Cath, you don't have to. I can manage."  
  
She grinned, "I know. I want to be here for you. Would you just let someone take care of you?"  
  
Resigned to letting her help, Grissom nodded.  
  
Catherine gave him a quick peck on the cheek and left. Grissom smiled. She didn't see the rest of the team notice this interaction. Wisely, they kept it to themselves.  
  
Catherine dropped Greg, Warrick, Nick, and Sara back at the lab to pick up their vehicles. "I'll see you guys tonight." She called as she drove out of the lot and back to Grissom's.  
  
Sara was the first to voice what they were all thinking. "So, do you think there's something brewing between those two?"  
  
Nick winked at her, "Stranger things have happened."  
  
Sara smiled at him and gave him a playful swat, "Yeah, who would have thought that you and I would get together?"  
  
Nick grinned at her and started to pull her into a hug when he heard Warrick and Greg clearing their throats. Nick looked up to see two bemused grins. "What?"  
  
"Me and Greg." Warrick stated.  
  
Nick looked somewhat confused, "You and Greg, what?"  
  
Warrick smiled, "You two. Getting together. We knew it was only a matter of time, once Grissom was out of the picture anyway." Greg smiled with a knowing look.  
  
Sara sputtered, "What do you mean?"  
  
Warrick laughed, "C'mon, Sara. You and Nick have been flirting with each other since the day you showed up. It was only a matter of time."  
  
Sara looked at Nick who had managed to pull her into his embrace, "Well, I have always thought you were pretty hot." She snaked her arms around his waist and winked at him.  
  
Nick grinned, "You're not so bad yourself, Gorgeous." He leaned in to kiss her, but paused when Warrick cleared his throat.  
  
"You might not want to do that here in full view of the day shift." Warrick raised an eyebrow. Nick and Sara stepped apart.  
  
Greg laughed with a gleam in his eye. "I've got to get going. I actually have a date. New lab chick. She's hot."  
  
Nick's jaw dropped slightly, "Way to go, Greg."  
  
Sara smiled, "See you, Greggo."  
  
"Later, man." Warrick waved. "I need to get out of here myself. I get the feeling you two would like to be alone." He raised an eyebrow at the last comment as he headed for his Tahoe.  
  
Nick and Sara grinned at each other. "Sara, Warrick does have a point. You want to get out of here?"  
  
She smiled, "Yeah. Where should we go?"  
  
Almost simultaneously they said, "Lake Mead!" 


	22. Catherine Checks on Grissom

Catherine softly tapped on Grissom's door. After several minutes it opened, revealing a half grinning Grissom. She smiled at him, "Are you going to let me in, or are you going to make me stand out here on your doorsteps and make your neighbors talk?" Wordlessly, he opened the door wide and let her in.  
  
She turned to face him, "So, are you doing what the doctor ordered and getting rest?"  
  
"I feel fine, Cath." He replied evading the question.  
  
With a half grin and a slight chuckled, Catherine continued, "So then that would be a no." She raised an eyebrow at his sheepish grin. "Grissom, how do you expect to get well if you won't listen to the doctor?"  
  
Taking a different angle, he answered, "I'm not the one who brought a party to my house."  
  
She crossed her arms in front of her. There was no way he was going to win this. She was a mom and Grissom had no idea what he was up against. "They needed to know and they wanted to see you. Whether you like it or not, they care about you." Catherine continued playing this verbal game of chess. Gil Grissom was not about to argue his way out of this, he was way out of his league.  
  
"Don't you have somewhere you need to be? Where is Lindsey?" Grissom responded somewhat grumpily.  
  
Catherine knew that if he was bringing up Lindsey he was playing his trump card early. "She's with my sister; all week. I'm taking care of you and making sure you get rest. That's what real friends do. They don't tell you what you want to hear, they tell you what you need to hear." She raised her eyebrow as if to ask if he had any other arguments that she would soundly put to rest.  
  
He looked at her with resignation, "Ok. You win." He sat down on the couch and let out a deep sigh.  
  
Catherine laughed a deep throaty laugh. She sat down beside him and patted his arm. "Can I get that in writing?" She asked in a teasing tone.  
  
Grissom smirked, "Don't push it."  
  
Catherine started to mentally calculate a list, "Are you taking your medication?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"I know you ate." She smiled at him.  
  
"Thank you, by the way." Grissom answered.  
  
"How much sleep have you gotten?" She quizzed him.  
  
"Well before the night shift party showed up, I was sleeping quite nicely." He smiled at her in such a way as to try and make her feel a little guilty.  
  
"Not biting, Gil." She replied, calling him on his little manipulation.  
  
He laughed, deeply. "Ok."  
  
She smiled at him and then a serious look crossed her face as she studied him.  
  
He looked at her a bit quizzically.  
  
She averted her gaze slightly.  
  
He smiled. "Catherine."  
  
She looked back at him, "Yeah, Gil?"  
  
"Thanks for being here." His look was serious. Studied. "Thanks for being such a good friend. I don't know if I could have handled this without you. I'm glad you figured it out. I don't know how I would have told you about this otherwise."  
  
She grinned at him and then pulled him into a hug, wrapping her arms around his waist as they sat on the couch. He awkwardly put his arms around her shoulders, pulling her a bit closer. She smiled and rested her head on his chest.  
  
"Cath?" He spoke softly.  
  
"Yeah?" She answered, not moving.  
  
He cleared his throat. "This is nice."  
  
She grinned, "Yeah, it is isn't it."  
  
Grissom smiled.  
  
They sat that way until they both drifted off to sleep. 


	23. Catch

Nick and Sara arrived at the Lake Mead Recreation Area and pulled into the lot near the lake. This had become a special place to them because they had discussed some deep things here and had shared their first real kiss there. The lot had only two other cars in it when they arrived, but they didn't see anyone nearby. Most likely the occupants of the other cars were off exploring the lakeshore. Nick grabbed a duffle bag from the back seat as they exited the Tahoe. Sara raised a curious eyebrow, "What do you have there, Stokes?"  
  
Nick flashed her a big Texas grin, "Can't get anything past you can I, Sidle."  
  
She grinned back at him, "I'm an investigator, Stokes. Remember? You still didn't answer my question."  
  
Nick had made his way around to where Sara was standing next to the Tahoe. He planted a soft sweet kiss on her lips before answering her question. "I thought maybe we could play catch."  
  
Sara laughed, "Catch."  
  
Nick gave her a sheepish grin, "Yeah, it'll be fun." He pulled out a football.  
  
Sara standing with her arms crossed, teased, "Wow, are all the boys from Texas this romantic?"  
  
Nick clutched the football to his heart, "Ouch that hurts, Sidle. You may have heard that the way to a man's heart is through his stomach, but in Texas it's through his football."  
  
Sara laughed deeply. "Ok, Stokes, bring it on."  
  
They spent nearly an hour playing catch and laughing at each other. Finally, they decided to take a break and just sit by the lake.  
  
"Hey, Nick, you don't throw too badly." Sara said trying not to smile.  
  
"Not too bad?!" Nick replied before he realized Sara was teasing. "I'll have you know that I was quarterback on my high school team for two years and we made our division playoffs. We almost made it to State my senior year."  
  
Sara winked at him, "Gotcha."  
  
Nick grinned a bit embarrassed. "Ok, so we Texans get a little wrapped up in football." He looked away from her still smiling.  
  
"I was on a team once." Sara volunteered.  
  
Nick raised an inquisitive eyebrow.  
  
"It was a complete disaster. I was six and my mom thought it would be a good idea for me to try organized sports. I'm not sure if T-ball qualifies, but since I ran the wrong way around the bases, uh, let's just way that I didn't want to play the next year." Sara explained.  
  
"I never figured you for a quitter, Sidle." Nick teased.  
  
She swatted at his arm, "I'm not a quitter. I just know my limitations." She smiled at him smugly.  
  
"Oh, really." Nick raised an eyebrow in disbelief.  
  
"Ok, so I'm a workaholic. I know what I'm good at and I stick with it." She smiled at him.  
  
Nick looked at his watch. "Speaking of work, we'd better head back or neither of us is going to get any sleep before we have to be back at work."  
  
Sara stood up and offered him a hand, "Yeah."  
  
He grabbed her hand and pulled her back down into his lap, with a wide grin on his face. "A little too anxious aren't you?"  
  
"You know how much I like work." She simply grinned at him before planting a soft kiss on his lips.  
  
"So what do you like better, work or this?" Nick asked flirtatiously.  
  
She kissed him again a little longer, "Hmm, I think I'll have to do a little more examination of the evidence before I can come to a conclusion." She smiled, looking into his eyes.  
  
"I think that can be arranged. But we really should get back." Nick laughed, "Ok, let's go, Sidle." He helped her off his laugh and she offered him a hand up. They walked hand in hand to the Tahoe and Nick kissed Sara before she got in the passenger side.  
  
They made there way back to Vegas bantering back and forth and laughing. Nick pulled into the parking lot of the lab and dropped Sara off at her Tahoe. She leaned in for one last kiss before getting out. "See you before shift."  
  
He grinned at her and winked, "Yeah, I'll be looking forward to it."  
  
As they exited the parking lot, Nick turned left and Sara turned right as they headed to their respective homes to get some much needed sleep. 


	24. Paperwork

Catherine's eyes fluttered opened. As her senses became more aware, she realized that she and Grissom had fallen asleep on his couch. As she dislodged herself from him, she realized she had a kink in her neck from the awkward sitting position she'd been in. She stood up and stretched, looking back at Grissom who was still sleeping, his head lolling back against the couch. She smiled.  
  
She looked at her watch. Just enough time to get home for a quick shower and a change of clothes before shift started. She grabbed her purse and coat and headed for the front door. As she opened it, she heard a soft voice, "Catherine, thanks for staying with me today."  
  
A smiled tugged at her mouth, "You're welcome, Gil." She closed the door behind her and headed home.  
  
After a shower and a change of clothes she drove to the lab. She headed for the break room, knowing that the team would gather there before shift. As she walked in, Nick was already there pouring himself a cup of coffee.  
  
"Got an extra?" Catherine asked.  
  
Nick handed her the cup he had just poured, flashing her a smile, and grabbed himself another cup.  
  
"Thanks, Nick." Catherine said gratefully. "Is Sara in yet?"  
  
"I haven't seen her yet." Nick replied taking a sip of his coffee.  
  
Catherine raised an eyebrow in a quizzical expression, "She wasn't with you?"  
  
Nick tried to contain a smile at what Catherine was hinting at, "No."  
  
A wry grin crossed Catherine's face, "You are dating?"  
  
"Yes," Nick was having fun with this.  
  
Catherine looked slightly puzzled, "But you're not sleeping together."  
  
Nick grinned, "That's right."  
  
"I am talking to Nick Stokes, ladies man." Catherine probed.  
  
A more serious expression crossed Nick's face, "That reputation is way overrated. I told you, Cath, this thing with Sara's not a fling. I'm not going to rush anything with her. What if it's the real deal?"  
  
Catherine grinned at Nick as she sipped her coffee, "Nicky, you're really falling for her aren't you?"  
  
Nick couldn't suppress a wide grin, "Oh, yeah."  
  
Warrick walked in, "What did I miss?" He walked over to where Nick and Catherine were leaning against the counter and grabbed a cup to pour coffee into.  
  
Catherine winked at Nick before replying to Warrick's question, "I think our Nicky is really smitten."  
  
Warrick cast Nick a curious glance, "Where did you two go after I left?"  
  
"Lake Mead." Nick answered taking another sip of coffee.  
  
"Lake Mead." Warrick answered rather dryly. "Give."  
  
Catherine stood there with her arms crossed taking in the exchange between Nick and Warrick.  
  
Nick leaned back against the counter and smiled, "We played catch."  
  
"Catch." Warrick replied.  
  
"Yeah, you know, two people throw a ball back and forth. Catch. As in football." Nick said wryly making the shape of a football with his hands.  
  
"I'm familiar with the concept." Warrick tossed back. "What's the story?"  
  
"We wanted to have fun." Nick replied.  
  
"So you played catch?" Warrick pushed.  
  
Sara walked in. "Yeah, Nick throws pretty well too, for a Texan." She smirked at Nick and winked as she walked over to grab a cup for coffee.  
  
"For a Texan, eh?" Nick protested as he grabbed Sara around the waist.  
  
Sara swatted playfully at his arms, but didn't protest when he leaned in to give her a soft kiss on the lips. They broke apart smiling.  
  
Warrick and Catherine just looked at each other with bemused grins. Warrick cleared his throat and commented, "I know I said you shouldn't make out at crime scenes, but I'm pretty sure it's not a good idea to do that here either."  
  
Nick grinned and replied, "I'm just saying hello." He winked at Sara who had a bit of extra color in her cheeks.  
  
Warrick raised an eyebrow, "No offense, Nick, but if you're going to say hello to me, I'd prefer a handshake."  
  
Nick chuckled. And Sara and Catherine smiled at the image that flashed into their minds.  
  
Catherine added, "He has a point, Nick. Not that I want to put a damper on your budding relationship, you two, but you might want to keep it outside the lab walls."  
  
Nick look sufficiently chastised. "Point taken."  
  
Catherine checked her watch, "Ok, shift has officially started."  
  
Nick sat down at the table and looked up at Catherine, "Ok, boss woman, what's on the agenda tonight?"  
  
She raised an eyebrow and smiled a half smile, "I'm glad you asked, Nicky." She looked around at the rest of the team. "Paperwork."  
  
Sara groaned and joined Nick at the table.  
  
Warrick silently joined them at the table.  
  
Catherine explained, "Sorry, guys, but after the shooting and bank heist, we'll be filling out paperwork for a while. Especially with all the Sam Braun ties involved." Her face clouded for a moment at the mention of Sam Braun's name. The look wasn't lost on Warrick who made a mental note to ask her about it later. 


	25. Taking a Break

Greg hummed to himself as he worked on samples in the temporary DNA lab. He was a happy man. He'd met a girl who appreciated his zany personality and didn't give him a blank stare when he told her what he did. She did the same thing, or at least was on her way there. Arika was a grad student at UNLV who was majoring in biochemistry. She'd been interning in the lab during day-shift, but with the new quarter, she had requested a change to night shift so she could squeeze in a core class only offered during the day. Her first night shift had been the evening of the explosion. She'd seen Greg get hurt and had visited him in the hospital a couple of times with some of the other lab techs. Greg had noticed and he'd asked her out. After Catherine dropped him off, he'd picked her up and they went out dancing. He was thinking about what they might do on their second date when Nick walked in.  
  
"Hey, Greg. You seem happy tonight." Nick commented with a curious grin. "I take it your date went well?"  
  
"Nick, my man." Greg smiled. "What can I say, Arika's hot and she likes me."  
  
Nick chuckled. "Ok then. Not to change the subject, but have the samples from the outside lab come back yet?"  
  
"Hit and run, right?" Greg queried as he held up a hand and ran through a mental checklist.  
  
"Yeah, that's the one." Nick replied hoping that they had.  
  
"Ah, no. Still waiting. I thought Warrick was taking the lead on that one." Greg asked.  
  
"Yeah, he's the primary, but I thought I'd check. We've got a little too much paperwork going at the moment." Nick answered.  
  
"Looking for an escape route?" Greg asked with a knowing look.  
  
Nick just grinned.  
  
Sara walked up behind Nick giving Greg a 'don't say a word' look on her face. Nick noticed the change in Greg's expression and could smell Sara's shampoo, so when she was just about a foot away from him, he spoke, "Sara, do you want to go get some fresh air?"  
  
Sara stood there with a stunned look on her face. Greg held his hands up in protest as if to say 'you got me?'. She crossed her arms in front of her and with a slight indignant tone in her voice asked, "Nick Stokes, how did you know I was there?"  
  
He smiled and turned his head to look over his shoulder at her, "I know what your shampoo smells like."  
  
Greg stifled a chuckle and turned his attention back to the sample he had been working on before Nick walked in.  
  
Sara tried not to smile. She leaned in and whispered into his ear, "I'll meet you in the parking lot, Gorgeous."  
  
Nick tried to stifle the grin spreading across his face as Sara walked away. He looked up at Greg who was smiling. Greg commented without looking up, "Better not keep Sara waiting. It's not a pretty sight when she gets mad."  
  
Nick chuckled and turned from where he was standing in the doorway of the temporary DNA lab. He sauntered out to the parking lot to look for Sara. It took a few moments for his eyes to adjust to the darkness, and then he found Sara leaning up against her Tahoe. A huge grin spread across his face. As he neared her he queried flirtatiously, "Come here often?"  
  
Sara grinned, "Careful, my boyfriend might get jealous."  
  
Nick stood in front of her, "Is he the jealous type?" He moved a lock of her hair behind her ear.  
  
"Well he should be jealous of someone as sexy as you." Sara placed her hands on his chest.  
  
Nick placed a hand on the Tahoe behind her and in a husky voice whispered in her ear, "So, you think I'm sexy?"  
  
Sara could feel his warm breath against her ear. "The sexiest." She whispered back.  
  
Nick began kissing her neck. Sara released a contented sigh. Between kisses, Nick asked, "Cover of People sexy?"  
  
Sara giggled, "I don't think I want to share you with the rest of America."  
  
Nick's lips moved up her neck to her jaw, "Really."  
  
"Yeah," Sara's hands slid up Nick's chest and cupped the sides of his face. She stopped any further conversation by bringing her lips to his. Nick smiled into the kiss. He pressed himself against her as she leaned against the Tahoe. Sara enjoyed the sensation of his strong body against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Nick parted his lips slightly, inviting Sara to explore his mouth with her tongue. She accepted his invitation and their tongues began a slow sensuous dance. 


	26. Catherine and Warrick Chat

Catherine and Warrick sat in the layout room going over paperwork from the bank heist. Nick had left a while ago and Sara had followed not too long afterward. Warrick was sure that the pair were most likely together somewhere. He chuckled at the thought. Catherine looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, "You gonna let me in on the joke, Warrick?"  
  
"Oh, I was just thinking about Nick and Sara and how subtle they're not being." Warrick grinned.  
  
Catherine sat up straight in her chair and stretched. She smiled, "Yeah, how long have they been gone anyway?"  
  
Warrick looked at his watch, "Oh, I'd say about 25 minutes."  
  
"We'll have to go look for them soon, I for one don't want to get stuck doing all this paperwork." She grinned.  
  
Warrick's expression became more serious. "Hey, Cath, can I ask you something?"  
  
She looked at him curiously, "Sure, doesn't mean I'll answer."  
  
Warrick smiled, "I was just wondering how you're doing. Sam Braun being involved and all. I know you're close to the guy."  
  
Catherine exhaled, and said, "Closer than you know."  
  
Warrick's face looked curious, "Anything you want to share?"  
  
Catherine looked at him and smiled, "Do you want to know how I knew Sam Braun was responsible for the girl's killing?"  
  
Warrick nodded, his curiosity piqued.  
  
"I had Greg run a DNA profile" She began.  
  
"Didn't we already have a profile of the killer," Warrick inquired.  
  
She gave him a glance that silenced his question, "I had him run a profile on me. I had seven ellials in common with the killer."  
  
The information took a split second to sink into Warrick's consciousness. "Sam Braun is your father."  
  
Catherine nodded. Tears threatened her eyes for a moment. She blinked them away. Warrick reached across the layout table and grabbed her hand in a comforting gesture, "I'm sorry, Cath."  
  
She shook her head, "Don't be. It explains a lot. At least I know. I can't do anything about it or who he is."  
  
Warrick nodded. He changed the subject, "You going to go see Grissom after shift?"  
  
Catherine responded with a slight eye roll, "Someone's got to make sure he's following the doctor's orders." She gave him a wry grin.  
  
Warrick just chuckled and nodded. The thought crossed his mind that perhaps neither Grissom nor Catherine could see that perhaps the two of them together just might make sense. He had never met anyone who could see through Grissom the way Catherine could. Nor had he ever know anyone to get Grissom to do what they wanted him to the way Catherine could. Warrick thought to himself, 'I think Grissom's met his match in more ways that one.'  
  
Catherine interrupted his reverie, "I think we'd better go find Nick and Sara before someone from the day shift does."  
  
Warrick chuckled. He and Catherine made their way out into the parking lot where they suspected they'd find Nick and Sara.  
  
Sure enough, they found the pair still leaning up against the Tahoe sharing a passionate kiss. Nick's hands were under the back of Sara's shirt and Sara, who had managed to unbutton Nick's shirt, had her arms wrapped around his waist and was running her hands over his muscular back underneath his shirt.  
  
Warrick and Catherine exchanged an amused glance. Warrick cleared his throat and then spoke when the two did not respond, "You two need to get a room."  
  
Nick and Sara sprang apart, Nick's face turned red as he realized his shirt was hanging open.  
  
"I'd wait till after shift though," Catherine commented and then headed back into the building. 


	27. Nick and Warrick Chat

Nick was somewhat embarrassed. Sara had followed Catherine back into the lab leaving Nick and Warrick standing in the parking lot. An embarrassed Nick was buttoning his shirt back up and tucking it into his chinos. Warrick couldn't resist ribbing him, "You know, you can't keep doing this on company time."  
  
Nick's face reddened, "Technically, we were on a break."  
  
Warrick raised an eyebrow, but the expression was a bit lost in the darkness of the lot, "Technicalities aren't going to matter much if someone else catches you out here, especially if your breaks become clothing optional."  
  
Nick's hands rested on his hips. He let out a deep breath, "Damn. I'm gonna catch hell if Grissom ever finds out."  
  
"He won't, at least from me. I'm pretty sure Catherine won't tell him either, but you'd better watch yourself, man. You can't be doing Sara in every corner of the lab." Warrick knew he was slightly exaggerating, but he wanted to make sure Nick got the point.  
  
Nick's face clouded with anger, "Hey, Warrick, I wasn't 'doing' Sara. I care about her. She's not some cheep thrill for me." His expression softened, "I think I'm falling in love with her."  
  
"I know you don't want to hear this, but you need to. I think it's great that you and Sara have finally gotten together, but you can't be mackin on each other at work. If you really are falling in love with her, then treat her like it. Don't put both of your jobs in jeopardy because you're using the wrong part of your anatomy to think." Warrick finished and walked back inside.  
  
Nick knew Warrick was right. His hormones were completely out of control and he knew it wasn't fair to put Sara in a position to lose her job because of how much he wanted to be with her. They were going to have to talk. Soon.  
  
He walked back into the lab and headed for the layout room to resume the paperwork he had left behind less than an hour ago. Catherine and Warrick were no where to be found. Sara was in the layout room by herself trying to immerse herself in work. Nick cleared his throat, Sara glanced up. "Hey, Sar?"  
  
Sara noted the serious expression on his face, "Yeah?"  
  
"After shift, I think we need to talk. Uh, do you want to come over?" Nick looked nervous.  
  
Sara let out a deep breath, "Yeah, I'll come over. Uh, Nick?"  
  
Nick looked over at her, "Yeah, Sar?"  
  
A wicked grin crossed her face as she looked at him, "We can't do that here again."  
  
He raised an eyebrow and looked at her suggestively, "I know. Warrick chewed my ass out defending your honor."  
  
She smiled, "I'll have to thank him later."  
  
Nick smiled, "You're worth it, you know." He turned back to his paperwork.  
  
Sara looked at him with a slight grin on her face. Nick Stokes was a keeper. She didn't know why she didn't see it before. Ok, she knew why, she had been obsessed about Grissom. But Nick was good for her. She glanced at him now and then as they worked in silence, contemplating how fortunate she was to have someone like him in her life. She realized that she just might be falling in love with him. And for some reason, it didn't scare the hell out of her.  
  
After shift was over, Nick and Sara drove to Nick's so they could talk. 


	28. Sara and Nick

Sara pulled her Tahoe in beside Nick's. He was already at the front door waiting for her. Wordlessly they entered Nick's house. Nick moved to the kitchen and grabbed a coke for himself and a bottled water for Sara. When he returned into the living room, Sara was seated on the couch. He sat down next to her and handed her the water. She smiled over at him as she accepted it. Nick's face was set. The expression was serious. He wasn't exactly sure how he was going to say what he was feeling, but he knew he needed to say it with words.  
  
Sara noted Nick's serious expression. She reached over and placed a hand on his knee, "Nick, hey, you look so serious."  
  
He looked over at her and smiled at her warm expression, "I guess that's because we really need to talk and I'm nervous."  
  
A bit of worry nagged at the pit of Sara's stomach. She wasn't quite sure where this was going, and it made her nervous too.  
  
He placed his hand over hers as it rested on his knee. She smiled at him, waiting for him to say something, anything.  
  
Nick cleared his throat, "Sara, I really care about you."  
  
"I care about you too, Nick." Sara interjected.  
  
Nick squeezed her hand, "I mean, I really care about you. I don't want to hurt you, and when Warrick chewed my ass out earlier, I really deserved it."  
  
Sara looked like she was going to say something and then stopped. She could tell Nick really needed to get whatever it was off his chest.  
  
Nick continued, "I haven't been treating you the way you deserve to be treated, Sara. I'm really sorry. If someone besides Warrick and Catherine had caught us, we might have lost our jobs for behaving like that on the clock. Not that I didn't enjoy it, believe me I enjoyed it. I can hardly keep my hands off of you." Nick grinned at Sara who was trying not to blush. "I told Warrick something earlier, and he said that if it was true, that I should act like it."  
  
Sara looked at him, perplexed, "I'm confused, Nick."  
  
Nick looked at the floor for a long moment before turning to look at her, "Sara, I'm falling in love with you."  
  
"You're falling in love with me." Sara repeated, not completely sure that she had heard him correctly.  
  
"Yes, I mean no. I mean to tell you the truth, I think I've been falling in love with you since I first met you." He just looked into her eyes.  
  
Sara was speechless. Her brain was having a hard time processing the words that were coming out of Nick's mouth. "You love me?" She stuttered.  
  
He grinned at her. "Yes, Sara, I love you."  
  
"You love me." Sara repeated trying to allow it to sink in.  
  
Nick grinned and nodded.  
  
A smile broke over Sara's face. For the first time since they had left the lab, Nick's nerves started to abate. She looked at him grinning. "Nick Stokes loves me."  
  
Nick chuckled.  
  
"Wow." Sara said as she gazed at him. She leaned back into the couch her gaze not leaving Nick's face. He leaned back too and they just looked at each other not saying a word. Sara reached over and softly traced the features of Nick's face with her fingers. "Nick?"  
  
"Yeah, Sar?" Nick answered softly gazing at her face trying to memorize the moment.  
  
She locked eyes with him and a serious expression crossed her face, "Nick, I love you too." 


	29. This Moment

Nick just stared at Sara. He didn't want the moment to end. He had just told Sara that he was in love with her, that he had been falling in love with her since he first met her. He had watched her and admired her, had gotten to know her, become her friend, and he loved her. He thoroughly enjoyed the transformation her face underwent as she absorbed his confession. He knew he loved her, but wasn't completely sure how she felt about him. They just sat there looking at each other, Sara tracing the features of Nick's face with her fingers. She stopped momentarily and a serious expression crossed her face. The words that came out of her mouth would change his life.  
  
Her eyes locked with his, "Nick, I love you too."  
  
A smile broke over Nick's face. He let her words wash over him. This woman that he thought was unattainable, had just confessed that she loved him. The woman he loved, loved him.  
  
So they just took each other in with their eyes, caressing each others features with their glances.  
  
Sara spoke again, "I think I've been falling for you ever since I saw you throwing dummies off that building. I just never thought I'd be your kind of girl. Who would have thought that the science nerd and the quarterback would fall in love."  
  
Nick chuckled, "Sara, you're the only girl for me. And for the record, I'm a science nerd too."  
  
Sara laughed and then tried to paint a serious expression on her face as she pretended to see him for the first time, "I guess you're right, you are kind of nerdy."  
  
Nick's eyebrows shot up.  
  
Sara laughed, "Did I mention that I think you're gorgeous?"  
  
Nick smiled, "I think I may have heard you say that once or twice. But I think you are in a class of gorgeous all by yourself, Sara Sidle."  
  
Sara blushed. Nick put his arms around Sara as they sat on the couch and just held her. Sara rested her head on Nick's chest and listened to his heart beat. They sat that way for a long time.  
  
Nick let out a deep sigh. Sara looked up at him and noted the serious expression on his face, "Nick, what is it?"  
  
"I just don't want this moment to end, Sara." Nick smiled at her.  
  
Sara leaned up and kiss him gently. It was a sweet tender kiss and as she broke it she said gently, "Nick, I love you. I'm not going anywhere."  
  
Nick brushed a stray hair off her forehead and gazed down at her smiling, "Sara, I love you so much. My life wouldn't be the same without you in it." He looked away from her for a moment as he measured his words, " I know this might sound a little crazy, ok, so maybe it sounds a lot crazy."  
  
As he spoke Sara raised a curious eyebrow trying to follow what he was saying. The meaning became abundantly clear when Nick met her gaze again and asked, "Sara Sidle, would you marry me?" 


	30. An Answer?

Nick's words hung in the air. Sara could feel his heart rate increase significantly as she rested against him. She knew he was nervous, but he had taken her by surprise. She couldn't move. She couldn't speak. She just sat there dumbfounded, trying to comprehend what Nick had just asked.  
  
She blinked at him and finally was able to form a sentence, "Could you repeat the question?" Her mouth was slightly agape.  
  
Nick smiled at her and caressed her cheek with his thumb, "Sara Sidle, will you marry me?"  
  
Still in a state of shock Sara managed, "That's what I thought you said." She looked at him as if she was trying to process a calculus equation. "You want to marry me?"  
  
Nick nodded.  
  
"You mean 'to have and to hold from this day forward till death do us part'?" Sara continued.  
  
Nick smiled, "That's generally how it goes."  
  
"You want to marry me." Sara stated trying to let it sink in.  
  
"Sara, I've been falling in love with you for three years and I want to spend forever with you. I would be honored if you would become my wife." Nick's voice was gentle.  
  
Sara looked at him, "You want to marry me." Tears started forming in her eyes and began cascading down her cheeks.  
  
Nick looked concerned, "Sara, I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry." He brushed the tears from her face with his fingers. "I told you it was going to sound crazy." Nick looked away crestfallen with a slight hitch in his voice.  
  
Sara continued looking at him, tears streaming down her face. She reached over and cupped the side of his face with her hand and turned him to face her. A tear slid down Nick's cheek. Sara brushed it away with her thumb.  
  
Sara smiled at Nick through her tears, "Nick, I love you. You didn't upset me. Caught me by surprise, but you didn't upset me. I'm just a little overwhelmed."  
  
Another tear slid down Nick's face, "I'm sorry, Sara."  
  
She wiped the tear away from his face, "Don't be sorry, Nick. Yeah, it's a little crazy, but you know what?"  
  
"What?" Nick managed.  
  
"I'm going to say something even crazier." Sara replied softly.  
  
Nick raised a curious eyebrow, "What could be crazier than me asking you to marry me less than two weeks after we start dating?"  
  
Sara smiled and leaned in to kiss him, "Me saying yes."  
  
He broke the kiss framing her face with his hands, "You said yes?!" A myriad of emotions swept over his face as he processed this information.  
  
Sara nodded, "Yes, Nick. I said yes."  
  
He pulled her in for another kiss, deeper and longer than the first. As they broke the kiss, they smiled at each other.  
  
"Sara, you've made me the happiest man in the world." Nick whispered looking into her eyes.  
  
Sara grinned. She caressed the side of Nick's face with the palm of her hand. Her eyes capturing every inch of his face. Her eyes reconnected with his, "Nick, let's get married now. Today."  
  
Nick studied her face, "Are you sure?"  
  
Sara nodded, "I've never been more sure of anything, Nick. I want forever to start as soon as possible." She leaned in and kissed him again.  
  
As they broke the kiss, Nick asked, "Do you want to drive or do you want me to?"  
  
Sara stood up from the couch pulling Nick along with her as she grabbed her purse and keys, "I'm driving." 


	31. Bliss

Nick could not erase the grin on his face. He lay there with his arm over Sara's waist, hand splayed out over her small abdomen, fingers caressing bare skin. He took in the scent of her hair and her neck as she slept next to him, her body resting back against his. The last few hours played through his mind. They seemed almost unreal. Sara Sidle was his wife. Instead of going to one of those 24-hour wedding chapels on the Strip, they had opted for City Hall. On the way they had stopped and purchased each other simple gold wedding bands. Nick smiled as he admired Sara's left hand with it's flash of gold. Nick tried to close his eyes to sleep, but images of the bliss they'd experienced when they'd gotten back to his house played over in his mind. Carrying her over the threshold. Kicking off shoes. Moving down the hall toward the bedroom, lips never parting. A slow sensual removal of clothing. A touching and exploration of each other's bodies. Ecstasy.  
  
Nick knew he would get no sleep, shift started in a few hours and they would need to get up. He wasn't sure how they were going to tell the rest of the crew. He was fairly certain that they would think they'd been hasty in their decision. He wasn't sure how he was going to tell his family. His mother especially would be disappointed that she didn't get to be a part of it, but he knew that she would love Sara.  
  
Nick let out a sigh. Sara stirred beside him. Nick heard a sleepy voice, "Nick, it's real isn't it?"  
  
Nick pulled Sara closer to him and kissed her neck, "Yeah, it's real, Mrs. Stokes."  
  
Sara smiled and turned to face him, "Good, I was afraid it was just a dream and it was going to be gone when I woke up." Sara's fingers made lazy circles on Nick's bare chest.  
  
Nick reached up and tucked a lock of hair behind Sara's ear. He let his fingers trail down her neck, over her shoulder and down her back, coming to rest on her bare hip. "I could really get used to this." Nick grinned looking into Sara's eyes.  
  
"Well you've got forever to do that." She grinned back as she leaned in and kissed him.  
  
She could feel Nick smile into the kiss as he rolled her onto her back, the weight of him pressing her into the mattress. Lost in the moment, they explored and touched once again. Bare skin to bare skin, reliving their earlier bliss. Finally drifting off to sleep in each others arms, legs intertwined. 


	32. Telling the Team

Catherine walked toward the break room about a half hour before the beginning of shift in search of coffee. Nick and Sara were sipping coffee and deep in conversation, as Catherine entered they looked up and stopped talking. "Hey, Catherine," Nick greeted with a grin.  
  
"Hi, Cath," Sara added wearing a similar grin.  
  
Catherine paused studying the pair for a moment, "You two are a little too happy." She turned toward the counter and reached for a cup to pour herself some coffee. When she turned back toward them, the grins on their faces hadn't faded. She narrowed her eyes and studied them again. Something was different. It wasn't until Sara reached up to push her hair behind her ear with her left hand that Catherine noticed the flash of gold on her hand. "You didn't!" Catherine's eyes widened in shock and her mouth hung open.  
  
Nick and Sara just grinned at her and then at each other. "We did." Nick replied holding up his left hand for Catherine's inspection.  
  
"You had it worse than I thought, Nick." Catherine still couldn't believe her eyes, but as a scientist she couldn't ignore the evidence. "When did you decide to do this?"  
  
Sara looked at Nick and then answered Catherine, "This morning, after shift. Nick asked me to marry him and I didn't want to wait."  
  
"I can't believe you two. You actually got married! Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for you, but isn't it a little sudden? You've been dating for less than two weeks." Catherine was trying to process the information.  
  
Nick chuckled, "Cath, we've both been in denial for three years. I'd say it was about time." He smiled at Sara.  
  
Sara just nodded in agreement.  
  
"Does anyone else know?" Catherine asked.  
  
"Nope, you're the first." Nick grinned.  
  
"First to what?" Warrick asked as he sauntered into the break room. Catherine stood there still in shock and Nick and Sara just sat at the table grinning. Warrick tried again, "Nick, man, what did I miss?"  
  
Nick turned to Warrick and just grinned sipping his coffee. "I told Sara I loved her this morning."  
  
Warrick smiled, "It's about time."  
  
Nick continued, "That's not all."  
  
"I do not need details in front of the ladies," Warrick commented as he reached for a cup and poured himself some coffee.  
  
Sara just laughed. Catherine raised an eyebrow.  
  
Warrick looked at them quizzically as he took a sip of his coffee.  
  
"I asked her to marry me." Nick explained.  
  
Warrick spit out his coffee, "You what!"  
  
Sara interjected, "I said yes." She was grinning.  
  
Warrick's eyebrows shot up, "Sidle, you're crazy."  
  
"Oh, and we got married this morning, so actually the name's Stokes now, Warrick." Sara concluded with a grin looking over at Nick.  
  
"No way!" Warrick looked from Sara to Nick and back to Sara. They both raised their left hands and displayed their matching gold wedding bands. Warrick looked over at Catherine, "Did you know about this?"  
  
Catherine held up both hands, "I was just as shocked as you were."  
  
"What's so shocking, Catherine?" Greg asked as he came into the break room, hoping there was still some of the coffee he had made earlier.  
  
Greg took a look around the room at the group of CSIs. Catherine and Warrick looked shocked and Nick and Sara were grinning like a couple of idiots. Greg narrowed his eyes as he looked at Nick, searching for some clue as to what was going on. As Nick lifted his cup to take a sip of coffee, Greg's eyes widened in surprise at the flash of gold on his left hand. He looked over at Sara and noticed a similar band on her left hand. A huge grin crossed his face, "So when did this happy event take place, and why wasn't I invited to give the bride away?"  
  
Nick just chuckled, "This morning, and nobody was invited, Greg."  
  
Sara looked at Greg with an incredulous look, "You would have given me away, Greggo?"  
  
"Anything for the lovely Sara." Greg winked. "Nick's just lucky I found Arika or I might have beaten him to you." He grinned.  
  
Catherine rolled her eyes, "Hey, not to change the happy subject, but Grissom's coming back tonight. You might want to think about how you're going to tell him."  
  
"Tell me what, Catherine?" Grissom asked as he came into the break room.  
  
No one said a word. Nick and Sara were still grinning. Warrick involved himself in his cup of coffee and Greg just continued smiling. Catherine, seeing that no one else was going to say anything looked over at Grissom, "Welcome back, Gil."  
  
"Catherine, tell me what?" Grissom asked again. When she didn't respond, he looked around at the group studying each one in turn. Noting Nick's grin, Grissom raised an eyebrow. Sara wore a similar grin. "Nick. Sara. Are one of you going to tell me what's going on?"  
  
Nick and Sara exchanged a glance and then in unison, held up their left hands displaying the matching gold wedding bands. "Sara and I got married this morning," Nick confessed still grinning like a Cheshire cat.  
  
Grissom's jaw dropped and an incredulous expression formed on his face. "Did I miss something? Didn't you two just start dating? When was the engagement?"  
  
Nick chuckled and tried to suppress a laugh, "I asked her to marry me this morning."  
  
"And," Sara continued, "It was my idea to get married right away."  
  
Grissom looked around the room, "And none of you knew about this?"  
  
"We didn't tell anyone, Gris." Nick explained. "Our families don't even know yet."  
  
Grissom was still trying to process the new information. He thought Nick and Sara made a great pair, he just thought marriage this soon was a bit impulsive, but then again, they had been friends for three years, it wasn't like they didn't know each other well. "Congratulations." Grissom finally managed. "You do realize that you can't let your relationship affect your work."  
  
"Grissom, Nick and I are both professionals and damn good CSIs, you don't need to worry." Sara replied.  
  
Catherine and Warrick looked at each with a conspiratorial glance knowing how they had caught them in a compromising situation. That wasn't lost on Nick, who knew that they'd have to be on their best behavior at work, "Yeah, Grissom. You don't need to worry. You have our word."  
  
"Ok, then. Not that this is much of a honeymoon, but we've got assignments." Grissom concluded. With that, shift began. 


	33. Run in with Grissom

The samples that Warrick had sent out in the aftermath of the lab explosion to be processed from the fatal hit and run had finally come back. Greg had just finished comparing the DNA to those from the samples collected from Josh Phillips. They were a perfect match. He paged Warrick.  
  
A few minutes later, Warrick popped his head into the lab, "What do you have for me?"  
  
Greg pulled the printout off the printer and handed it to Warrick, "Your samples finally came back from that outside lab. They're a perfect match to the samples you took from Josh Phillips."  
  
"Thanks, Greg." Warrick ducked out printout in hand on his way to search for Sara. He pulled his cell phone out of it's holster and punched in Jim Brass' number. "Hey, Brass. It's Warrick. Yeah, we got the results back on Josh Phillips. The DNA's a perfect match to the samples from the crash scene. Yeah, I'm on my way to find Sara and we'll meet you there." Warrick placed the phone back in its holster and continued on down the hall in search of Sara. He found her standing in Grissom's doorway in the middle of what sounded like a heated conversation. He slowed down to wait until they were finished.  
  
"All I'm saying, Sara, is that I think that you and Nick might have been a bit too hasty. Most people don't rush into something that serious." Grissom reasoned.  
  
"Grissom, the best decisions I've made in life have been made in haste. Going to Harvard, wasn't my first choice, but a last minute decision. Moving here from San Francisco, that was definitely hasty. But I love my job and I love my life here. I don't regret it!" She was yelling now. "You know what, Grissom, you just can't understand why anyone wouldn't sit down and figure out the logic about something before doing it. Everything you do is measured and careful. That isn't living, that's insulating yourself from life. I know. After I came here, I tried to emulate it, and you know what, it made me miserable. Nick is one of my best friends and I was in denial about my feelings for him for a long time. I'm in love with him and he's in love with me. And for the record, Grissom, the best decision I've ever made was marrying Nick Stokes!" She was glaring at Grissom now, and as she turned around to leave she noticed Warrick standing there, in fact most of the lab staff, including Nick and Catherine, were standing in the hallway, most of them with their mouths open at the announcement that Sara had married Nick. "Hey, Warrick."  
  
"Hey, Sara." Warrick answered with a look of concern for her and a look of contempt for Grissom. "Got the DNA back on our hit and run. Perfect match. Brass is getting a warrant for Josh Phillips."  
  
"I'll meet you in the parking lot. I'm driving." She pushed past Warrick and headed for Nick who was walking toward her in the hallway. The rest of the staff quietly went back to their respective work stations, still keeping an eye on Nick and Sara. Nick took Sara into his arms and gave her a hug. She looked up at him and smiled, "I love you so much, Nick Stokes."  
  
He smiled back at her, "I love you too, Sara Stokes." He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "We'll talk later."  
  
She smiled, "Yeah."  
  
With his arm still around her shoulder, Nick walked Sara out to the parking lot.  
  
Warrick had turned to face Grissom, still with a look of contempt on his face, "Chill it with Sara, Grissom." He turned and followed Nick and Sara out to the parking lot.  
  
Grissom crossed his arms in front of himself and mulled over Sara's words. He didn't notice Catherine in the doorway until she spoke, "You know, you can't treat Sara like a child."  
  
His eyebrows shot up and he opened his mouth as to defend himself, but stopped when Catherine shut the door and gave him a withering glance, "Cut the crap, Gil. I've known you far too long to hear whatever it is you were going to say. Nick and Sara are adults. They made their decision, and while I agree it was a little quicker than expected, I'm happy for them. Lay off or you might just lose two of the best CSIs in the country."  
  
He raised an eyebrow as if to object, Catherine cut him off, "If you don't think they'll leave if you start making this personal, just keep it up. Sara's your protégé, but she's Nick's wife. Watch yourself."  
  
Grissom let out a sigh and looked up at Catherine who was smiling at him now. "It just doesn't make sense to me, Catherine."  
  
An amused expression crossed Catherine's face, "What doesn't make sense?"  
  
"They just started dating." Grissom stated as if that was obvious.  
  
"Gil, they've known each other for three years. They know each other. It just took them this long to admit how they felt." Catherine replied.  
  
"But they were friends." Grissom stuttered.  
  
Catherine raised her eyebrow in amusement, "What you don't think friends can fall in love?" She winked at him as she stated in a sultry voice, "Friends can make the best lovers." With that she stood up and left Grissom sitting in his office with his mouth agape. 


	34. An Arrest

Brass leaned against his Taurus waiting for Warrick and Sara just around the corner from the home Josh Phillips lived in. Two police cruisers were also hidden from view and several unformed officers waited nearby for Brass' command to go in.  
  
The Tahoe pulled in behind the Taurus and Warrick and Sara stepped out, joining Brass beside the Tahoe. Brass looked at Sara curiously, there was something different about her.  
  
"What do we have, Brass?" Warrick asked.  
  
"We got in touch with the roommate on his cell phone to see if he was home. Says he's sleeping." Brass explained. He watched as Sara tucked her hair behind her ear with her left hand and noticed the flash of gold. A surprised expression crossed his face, "Did you get engaged or something, Sidle?"  
  
Sara grinned, "Or something."  
  
Brass' eyebrows shot up.  
  
Warrick explained, "Her and Nick got married this morning."  
  
Brass looked at Sara, "You and Nick. I'm always the last to know." He feigned a hurt expression. He had a soft spot in his heart for Nick Stokes especially after the incident with Nigel Crane.  
  
Warrick winked at Sara and then looked at Brass, "Don't feel bad, they didn't tell anybody."  
  
Sara grinned with a slight blush on her face, not wanting to be the center of attention when they were trying to arrest someone. "So the roommate confirmed that Josh Phillips is inside?"  
  
Brass smirked, "Yeah, let's go get some bad guys." He waved his officers on to flank the sides of the house and cover the back as he, Warrick, and Sara made their way to the front door. He knocked firmly, "Las Vegas Police, open up!"  
  
A flurry of noise was heard near the rear of the house. The slamming of a door, and a few grunts and groans. "We've got him, sir!" one of the officers called out. A few moments later, Josh Phillips, his hands cuffed behind him was marched out toward the front of the house.  
  
Brass stepped forward, "Josh Phillips, you're under arrest for two counts of vehicular homicide and one count of felony hit and run. Read him his right, Johnson." With that, Josh Phillips was led to one of the police cruisers and taken down to the station.  
  
Brass gestured toward the house, "It's all yours."  
  
Warrick and Sara entered the house and went toward the room that had been identified as belonging to Josh Phillips. They began to sort through the contents, looking for any additional evidence that might link him to the crash site.  
  
Sara found a plastic grocery bag in the bottom of the closet with clothing stuffed in it. "Warrick, I think I might have something." She pulled a shirt out of the bag and held it up for Warrick to see noticing traces of what might be blood on the front.  
  
"Good job, Sidle, uh Stokes, Sara. Whatever." Warrick smiled.  
  
Sara laughed at him, "Threw you for a loop didn't we?"  
  
Warrick crossed his arms in front of him and raised an eyebrow, "I told him he needed to treat you more respectfully and start thinking with the proper part of his anatomy after your stunt in the parking lot. I didn't expect you guys to be married the next time I saw you."  
  
Sara smiled, "Neither did I."  
  
Warrick smiled warmly at Sara, "Nick's one of my best friends, but if he ever does anything to hurt you, you let me know. I'll clean up his sorry ass after you've kicked it for him."  
  
Sara laughed at Warrick's comment, "I'll keep that in mind."  
  
"Seriously though, Sara, I'm happy for you. Nick's a good guy and you deserve someone like him." Warrick finished.  
  
"Hey, let's get this evidence back to the lab." Sara said holding up the evidence bag she had finished labeling. 


	35. I'll Handle Grissom

Nick sat in the layout room trying to control his anger. He wanted nothing more than to walk down to Grissom's office and punch him for the way he talked to Sara, but he knew it wouldn't accomplish anything. So he sat there trying to concentrate on the evidence of the case before him, and not very successfully.  
  
Catherine walked in. She had just left Grissom's office. She place a hand on Nick's arm, "You ok, Nicky?" she asked knowing full well that he wasn't.  
  
He looked up at her and was met with a warm concerned expression. He let out a deep sigh, "Why does Grissom have to be such an ass? Sara didn't deserve that and neither do I. I'm not going to stand by and let him treat her like that. She's my wife." The emotion in Nick's voice was evident.  
  
Catherine smiled and squeezed his arm, "I know Nicky. He can be an arrogant prick. Don't worry about him. I'm going to handle him."  
  
Nick looked at her curiously, "How are you going to do that, Cath?"  
  
She winked at him, "Never you mind, Nicky boy."  
  
Nick's anger melted away and a smile crossed his lips, "You've got something up your sleeve, Catherine Willows."  
  
"And a few other places too." She gave him a sly look that was uniquely Catherine.  
  
Nick chuckled.  
  
"Making any headway on the evidence?" Catherine inquired.  
  
Nick shook his head, "Not really, but then I've had a hard time concentrating on it since the little scene in the hallway. That wasn't exactly how I'd imagined announcing to everyone that Sara and I had gotten married."  
  
Catherine smiled at him, "Nick, I can't think of a better way."  
  
Nick looked at her quizzically.  
  
She continued, "The woman you love declared to the whole world that marrying you was the best decision she's ever made. If anyone had any doubts before, that was all erased out there."  
  
Nick blushed and tried to suppress a grin, "Sara's nothing if not dramatic at times."  
  
Catherine leveled a serious gaze at him, "Nick, not that I want to pry or anything."  
  
Nick looked up, "Why do I get the feeling that the word 'but' is coming next."  
  
She smiled, "Yeah. You know, it is customary when you get married to go on a honeymoon. You both probably have time off coming."  
  
Nick blushed. The thought of time off with Sara on a honeymoon sounded like absolute bliss.  
  
"Earth to Nick." Catherine chuckled.  
  
Nick tried to suppress an embarrassed grin, "Uh, sorry, Cath. Uh, we haven't really had time to talk about it."  
  
She smiled, "Yeah, I guess you wouldn't have."  
  
Nick continued, "I mean we haven't even had time to tell our families yet, and telling mine is going to take a little time, and maybe even a trip to Texas."  
  
Catherine tried to remember the details of Nick's family, "How many siblings did you say you had?"  
  
"Six. Five sisters and a brother. I'm the youngest." Nick explained.  
  
"Oh, Nicky, you are going to be in so much trouble." Catherine's eyes gleamed.  
  
Nick grinned, "Yeah, tell me about it. As it is, my mom's going to kill me for not telling her I was getting married, but she's going to love Sara."  
  
"Come to think of it, I might just kill you for not inviting all of us." Catherine teased.  
  
Nick smiled, glad to have coworkers that were like family, "I'll have to talk to Sara, but I have a feeling that if we don't at least have a reception of some sort, we'll have a posse after us."  
  
"Nah, posses left Vegas just before the mob did." Catherine winked. 


	36. Telling Nick's Parents

As shift came to a close, Catherine popped her head into Grissom's office. "Hey, Gil." "Catherine." Grissom responded looking at her over his lowered glasses.  
  
She rested against the door frame, arms crossed in front of her.  
  
Grissom continued to study her, "Did you want something?"  
  
She smirked slightly, "Yeah, shift is over. You need to get out of here."  
  
He looked at the array of files on his desk and gestured to them before he looked back up at here, "I have work to do." He turned back to the files before him.  
  
Catherine's hands appeared on the desk before in him in the periphery of his vision. "No, you need to get out of here for a while, Gil Grissom." There was an insistence in her voice.  
  
Grissom looked up at her. Catherine wore an expression that was uniquely hers. He began to protest, "Catherine, I've been gone for almost a week. I have work to catch up on."  
  
She leaned a little closer and the firmness in her voice increase, "Gil, you and I both know that you're not going to be assigned any new cases for at least a week. Doctor's orders. You're pushing your luck as it is by being back this early. You have plenty of time to catch up."  
  
He knew she was right, but he was hoping to lose himself in the diversion that work provided for him. He found his meaning and purpose in life in his work. Anything outside of that made him extremely uncomfortable. The words that Sara had yelled at him earlier that night still rang in his head. She had been miserable trying to emulate him, and had found happiness when she finally opened herself up to Nick. Why couldn't he let himself take that kind of chance? It was too risky. But being confronted with the frailty of his humanity and the implications it made to his work had caused him to second guess the way he'd been living his life. Never letting anyone he truly cared about get too close. It scared the hell out of him that Sara and Nick had been friends and had fallen in love. What was he afraid of? He couldn't fall in love with Catherine, or could he? He wasn't sure he could take that risk.  
  
"Gil. Gil. Did you hear me?" Catherine repeated herself.  
  
"Sorry, I was thinking." He responded. He only then noticed that she had stacked the files he'd been working on and stacked them neatly on the corner of his desk. He looked up at her slightly perplexed.  
  
"You are coming over to have breakfast with me and Lindsey whether you like it or not." Catherine stated.  
  
He knew he was defeated. Catherine had that way about her. He didn't quite understand why she could do this to him and no one else could. He went to reach for his keys. Catherine shook her head and took them from him. "No. I'm driving. I'll bring you back to your Tahoe after Lindsey goes to school."  
  
He gave her a half smile and followed her out to the parking lot. He noticed Warrick, Nick, and Sara chatting amiably near Nick's Tahoe and took note of the way Nick and Sara looked at each other and couldn't keep their hands from touching.  
  
Warrick noticed Catherine and Grissom exiting the building. He smirked. Sara took notice and gave him a curious expression and then looked at Nick who also noticed. Warrick just gestured toward Catherine's Tahoe. The trio turned their eyes and tried to contain their smiles.  
  
"Looks like Catherine has something up her sleeve," Warrick commented.  
  
Nick grinned, "And maybe a few other places too."  
  
"Yo, Nick." Warrick's eyebrows shot up.  
  
In his defense, Nick said, "Hey, I'm quoting Catherine."  
  
Sara's curiosity was piqued, "So when did this come up in conversation?"  
  
Nick looked at his wife and smiled, "Well after your conversation with Grissom earlier I was a little mad, Catherine said she was going to handle him. I think she's afraid that if Grissom doesn't lay off, we might leave."  
  
Sara grinned at Nick, "Not that I can't handle Grissom myself, but is sure is nice to have friends and a husband to defend my honor." She leaned into Nick and kissed him, still smiling. Nick reached around her waist and pulled her closer and deepened the kiss.  
  
Warrick cleared his throat, "Mr. and Mrs. Stokes."  
  
Nick's head popped up in surprise and then realized that Warrick was referring to him and Sara. Sara looked puzzled. Nick finally smiled, "Man, I was expecting to look up and see my parents."  
  
Warrick and Sara laughed at him. Sara release her hold on her husband, "Nick, I think maybe we better call your parents and tell them we got married before you have a heart attack every time someone calls us Mr. and Mrs. Stokes."  
  
Nick nodded at Sara and looked over at Warrick who was amused by the whole thing, "Did I mention that my mom is going to kill me for not telling her I was getting married? She is going to love you, Sara, but she is going to kill me. And then my brother and five sisters are going to get in line and finish the job."  
  
Sara chuckled, "Maybe we should have a reception or something."  
  
"Yeah," Warrick chimed in, "I'm ready to kill you both for not inviting me."  
  
Nick smiled, "Or maybe we could have a wedding for everyone else." He leaned down and kissed Sara once more.  
  
She smiled at him as they broke this kiss, "We could do that, but you still have to call your mom." With a very serious look, she continued, "No more kisses for you, Mr. Stokes, until you call your mom."  
  
Nick gave her woeful eyes and Warrick just laughed.  
  
With a nervous grin on his face, he pulled the cell phone off his holster and punched in the number for his parent's home in Texas. Several seconds elapsed before someone on the other end picked up. Nick looked up at Sara and Warrick as he spoke, "Hey, Dad. It's Nick. Yeah, everything's good. I know it's early, yeah, I just got off work. No, I didn't hear that. Really, that's great. When is she due? Yeah, I hope she does too. Uh, Dad, is Mom there? Oh, I just need to tell her something. Ok, thanks." Nick's face looked really nervous. A few more seconds elapsed before a smile crossed his face, "Hi, Mom. Yeah, I know it's early. Yeah, I just got off work. He did, huh? Yeah, I wanted to tell you something. Uh huh. I know, Dad told me. That's great. Yeah. Mom, yeah, I really need to tell you something. It's important." Nick chuckled, and his face turned slightly red. "Yeah, Mom, I am in love. Yeah, her name is Sara. Yeah, she's the one I work with. Ok, so you were right. Uh, well, that's the thing. No were not exactly dating. No, it's not like that. I, uh, we, uh, well, Mom, Sara and I eloped yesterday. Yeah, I married her. I know. I'm sorry. Mom, don't cry. You're going to love her, Mom. Yeah, I'll talk to him. I love you too, Mom." Nick looked over at Sara who was grinning at him. "Hi, Dad. Yeah, she's amazing. Her name is Sara. Yeah, she's the girl I work with. You did? Well it seems everyone thought that then. I guess I did talk about her a lot. When? Ok, yeah. I'll see you then. I love you too, Dad. Bye." Nick ended the call and put the phone back into its holster. He looked at Sara, "Sara, I love you."  
  
She just smiled, "It sounds like they're coming out."  
  
Nick nodded, "Next weekend. They want to meet you." He looked deep into her eyes.  
  
"Who's due?" Warrick inquired, having met some of Nick's family in the past.  
  
"Uh, my Dad's horse." Nick replied with a smirk.  
  
Warrick and Sara laughed. Warrick decided it was time to let the newlyweds head home to be alone, "Hey, I'm out of here. I have a feeling that the two of you would rather be somewhere else too. See you tonight." With that Warrick waved goodbye and headed for his Tahoe.  
  
Sara raised an eyebrow suggestively at Nick, "Well, Mr. Stokes, I don't know about you, but I'd like to go home and spend some time showing my husband how much I love him."  
  
Nick grinned at Sara, "Mrs. Stokes, have I told you how sexy you are?" He leaned down and kissed her.  
  
"Let's get out of here, Nick." Sara whispered as they broke the kiss.  
  
The pair got into Nick's Tahoe and head toward Nick's house. 


	37. Telling Sara's Parents

Nick and Sara arrived at Nick's house. Nick had just shut the door behind them. He turned to follow Sara into the house, but was pushed back into the door by Sara who had a devilish grin on her face, "Not so fast, Mr. Stokes." She cupped his face with both of her hands and pulled his lips down to meet hers.  
  
Nick smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Sara's waist, pulling her close to him as he deepened the kiss. Sara's fingers trailed down his chest and she mumbled between kisses, "Too many clothes."  
  
"Yeah," Nick agreed. Nick began fumbling with the buttons on the front of Sara's blouse, his hands roaming over her exposed flesh. Sara pulled him toward the living room trying to unbutton his shirt as she went, giving up and pulling the last few buttons off in frustration before pulling it off his shoulders. A chuckle escaped Nick's throat and he let his hands leave Sara long enough to let his shirt fall to the floor as he continued kissing her, their tongues now dancing in a frenzy. Sara's hands trailed down Nick's bare chest to his belt. She unfastened it and pulled it out of the loops before casting it aside. Nick's hands caressed Sara's bare sides under her open shirt with his large hands making their way down to the top button of her jeans to unfastened it. Sara began to unfasten the button on Nick's slacks, moans of desire escaping her throat as they continued to kiss. Sara's leg bumped into something throwing her off balance and Nick's arms steadied her as he turned and pulled her down into the couch with him. Nick began kissing Sara's neck, trailing kisses down between her bra clad breasts. Sara's fingers dug into Nick's shoulders.  
  
Sara's phone rang somewhere on her waist. With a groan of irritation, Sara reached for it, knowing she had to answer it since they were on call. Nick continued to rain kisses on her exposed flesh. "This is Sara."  
  
Sara stiffened. Nick stopped kissing Sara, and looked up at her.  
  
"Hi, Mom." Her eyes met his and she pulled away from him, pulling her blouse closed and zipping up her pants. "No, I was just working out."  
  
Nick grinned at her and sat back into the couch, zipping his pants back up and running his fingers through his hair.  
  
A worried look crossed her face, "You and Dad are where?" She glanced over at Nick with a panicked look on her face. "You're in Vegas. Uh, no, I'm not at my apartment. I, uh. Mom, I need to tell you something."  
  
Nick chuckled at Sara's discomfort, reaching over to take her hand and caress it.  
  
She grinned at Nick as she looked into his eyes. "No, I didn't quit my job. No, it's bigger than that. Um, you remember me telling you about Nick? Yeah, my coworker. Yeah, the hot one." Sara blushed and Nick laughed. "Uh, well, I, uh, we, uh, well, we got married yesterday."  
  
A look of shock crossed Sara's face, "You what? You aren't? Yeah, uh, you'll love him. Where? Uh, when? Uh, can we do that a little later? I mean, we have to work. We haven't had one yet. Ok, yeah. I'll call you later." Sara just looked at Nick as she pushed the end button on the phone.  
  
He grinned at her, "So, I take it your parents are in town?"  
  
She just nodded, "We hardly talk, ever. They came to Vegas on the spur of the moment to surprise me."  
  
"Which I take it they did." Nick grinned pulling her close.  
  
"Yeah, they wanted to have breakfast with us, but I suggested dinner instead." Sara replied.  
  
"Very wise, Mrs. Stokes." Nick smiled as he kissed her.  
  
Sara grinned as she kissed him back.  
  
Nick broke the kiss and stood up, pulling Sara with him as he pulled her toward the bedroom, "I thought maybe we could continue 'working out' in the other room."  
  
Sara grinned, "You don't look like you need to work out. You're pretty buffed already, Mr. Stokes."  
  
He grinned suggestively, "I can think of a few areas that need a little working out, Mrs. Stokes."  
  
"Oh, really?" She raised an eyebrow and gave him a sexy grin as they entered the bedroom, closing the door behind them. 


	38. Let's Have a Wedding

"We should call your parents." Nick murmured as he kissed Sara's hair. He felt her breath on his chest as she let out a deep sigh.  
  
"I know." She replied. Her fingers played at his ribcage. She propped herself up on Nick's chest. "Nick?"  
  
He looked at his wife and smiled, "Yeah, Sar?"  
  
"I was thinking. With your parents coming this weekend, and my parents here now, maybe we should have a wedding." She smiled at him.  
  
An amused grin crossed his face, "You want to plan a wedding in a few days, and work fulltime?"  
  
With a completely serious expression on her face she replied, "What about that do you find so funny, Nicholas Stokes?"  
  
His fingers traced the features on her face, "If my sisters could hear you say that, they would die of shock. They all took at least six months to plan their weddings."  
  
Sara smiled and rested her chin on Nick's chest, "We don't need a big wedding. I was just thinking that we could have our families and friends and just a small ceremony at Lake Mead at sunrise on Saturday."  
  
A huge grin crossed Nick's face, "Sara, that's a great idea. I'll call my sisters and my brother and see if we can get them out here. We'll have to talk to Grissom, we're going to need to take a couple of days off."  
  
Sara grinned, "I think we need more than just a couple of days off. My mom asked if we'd taken a honeymoon yet."  
  
Nick raised an eyebrow at her, "I like the way you think, Mrs. Stokes."  
  
"That's why you love me so much." Sara smirked.  
  
"Among other things." Nick grinned at her.  
  
Sara kissed him soundly and then pulled herself away, "We need to get up, you have some in-laws to meet, we have a wedding to plan, and we've got to get Grissom to give us time off."  
  
Nick lay there looking at her as she got out of bed and grinned, "Piece of cake. We're two of the best CSIs in Vegas."  
  
Sara turned and looked at him shaking her head in amusement, "You just get up, Mr. Stokes, and call your sisters and brother. I'll take care of the rest."  
  
She smiled and headed for the shower.  
  
Nick slowly got up and grabbed some clean clothes. He pulled out his cell phone and started calling his siblings one by one. He was pretty sure that by now, his mom and dad had let the rest of them know that he had gotten married. In fact, if he had checked his answering machine, he would see that he had 12 messages, most of them from his sisters. But in the interest of getting sleep during the day, he usually kept the ringer off.  
  
Nick was still on the phone when Sara emerged from the bathroom a half an hour later. "Yeah, Shelly, I know, I know. You're going to love Sara. I'm so glad you can come. She did? Why doesn't that surprise me. No, it's going to be really simple. Lake Mead at sunrise. It's just a really special place for me and Sara. I need to go. I'm glad everyone's coming. Yeah, I had a feeling that Mom might do that. Ok, see you Friday. Love you too."  
  
Sara stood there grinning at her husband, "Is the whole family coming?"  
  
Nick grinned, "Yeah, apparently when my Mom told everyone we had gotten married, they all decided to come out. So, I've done my job."  
  
Sara smirked, "Well, you still need to come clean, Nick Stokes."  
  
"I'll be ready in five minutes." He grinned at her and headed for the shower, dodging her swat at his rear.  
  
When he emerged, Sara was on the phone, "Yeah. Ok. We will. No. You will? Ok. That's great. When will he be here? Friday? Ok." Sara looked over and smiled at Nick. "Yeah, breakfast will probably work better then. Have fun at the show. See you then. Ok. Yeah, me too." Sara hung up the phone.  
  
Nick raised a curious eyebrow, "No dinner?"  
  
She shook her head, "They got offered some tickets to a Celine Dion concert. I'm not surprised though. They said they'd meet us for breakfast after shift."  
  
Nick looked concerned, "Are you ok?"  
  
Sara smiled, "Yeah, I'm ok. I learned a long time ago that my parents were a bit flaky. When I told them we were going to have a wedding they decided they had a little more time to see the sights. I'll kill them if they skip the wedding though." She grinned.  
  
Nick chuckled, "Yeah, it'll be the biggest crime scene in Vegas."  
  
She laughed, "Yeah. Hey, let's go, we need to talk to Grissom."  
  
Nick nodded and they headed into work.  
  
They arrived at the lab and went in search of Grissom. They found him in his office. They knocked on the door and he looked up at them over the rims of his glasses, "Nick and Sara, come in."  
  
They came in and shut the door. Sara was the one to speak first, "Gris, we're going to have a wedding."  
  
Grissom looked perplexed, "I thought you already got married."  
  
Nick smiled, "We did. We just wanted our friends and families to be a part of things, and since we eloped, they didn't get to."  
  
"Oh, and when did you plan on doing this?" Grissom inquired.  
  
"Sunrise on Saturday morning at Lake Mead." Sara stated simply.  
  
Grissom looked surprised, but then smiled, "I take it you two need some time off?"  
  
Nick grinned, "That's what we were hoping for."  
  
Grissom smiled, "Ok, you have the next two weeks off after this shift. I've already talked to Mobley and we've got a couple of people from days filling in for you. And by the way, I want to apologize for making a scene, you two getting married just took me by surprise."  
  
Nick and Sara looked dumbfounded.  
  
"What, you don't think I can be human?" Grissom looked amused. "I'm happy for you. Really. I'm not good with people, you should know that by now."  
  
"Thanks, Gris." Sara beamed at him.  
  
"Yeah, thanks, Grissom. You will be there on Saturday morning won't you?" Nick inquired.  
  
"I wouldn't miss it for all the blow flies in the world," Grissom replied smiling. He turned his attention back toward the file he was reviewing. "Assignments in 10 minutes."  
  
Nick and Sara smiled and headed out of Grissom's office toward the break room. As they entered, they were greeted by Warrick and Catherine who were seated and drinking coffee. "Ah, the newlyweds."  
  
Nick smiled a lopsided grin, "Hey, Warrick. Catherine."  
  
"A working honeymoon. How romantic." Catherine commented.  
  
Sara grinned at Nick as she sipped a cup of coffee and then winked at him.  
  
Nick turned back to Warrick and Catherine, "Well, this is our last shift for the next two weeks. You'll have to deal with people from day shift."  
  
Warrick chuckled, "So, you're taking a real honeymoon then."  
  
"I hope you're not busy on Saturday morning," Sara began, "we're going to have a wedding at sunrise on Lake Mead and we want you there." She smiled at Catherine and Warrick.  
  
Catherine smiled and her jaw dropped slightly, "Boy, you two sure don't do things slow, do you?"  
  
Nick grinned as he shook his head and then gave Sara a conspiratorial glance, "I think we're going to wait a while to have kids though."  
  
Sara chuckled.  
  
Catherine rolled her eyes and then smiled, "I'll be there."  
  
Warrick grinned, "Me too."  
  
Greg walked in, "Is someone having a party?"  
  
Sara grinned, "Are you busy Saturday morning, Greggo?"  
  
"You're a married woman, Sara, and I've got Arika." Greg smiled back at her waggling his eyebrows.  
  
She smirked at him, "Nick and I are having a small wedding ceremony at sunrise on Saturday at Lake Mead."  
  
"Count me in. Can I bring Arika?" He asked quizzically.  
  
Nick chuckled, "Yeah, you can bring Arika."  
  
Catherine studied Nick and Sara raising an eyebrow as she queried, "Have you guys told your families yet?"  
  
Nick grinned at her, "Yes, and they're all going to be there."  
  
Grissom entered, "Ok, I've got assignments."  
  
With that shift began. 


	39. A Wedding

Saturday morning, just before sunrise, Nick and Sara stood on the shoreline of Lake Mead with their families and friends. As the sun broke over the horizon, they spoke their vows of commitment. It truly was a simple ceremony. Sara wore a simple white dress. Certainly not what many would consider a wedding dress, but beautiful nevertheless. Nick was attired in a pair of khaki chinos and a white collarless shirt. Sara's bouquet was made up of white roses and baby's breath. As the ceremony concluded, and they were pronounced husband and wife, Nick grinned as he leaned in to kiss his wife. He felt Sara smile and they both dissolved into laughter as they hung onto each other.  
  
"I'm going to throw the bouquet!" Sara shouted, grinning at Nick.  
  
A bevy of Nick's nieces, Catherine, Arika, and Lindsey gathered round for the toss. Sara winked at Nick as she threw the bouquet directly at Catherine, who wasn't trying to catch it, but was merely trying to get out of the way of all the little girls diving for it.  
  
A big smiled crossed Catherine's face. "What about a garter toss, Nick?" Catherine called out.  
  
Nick waggled his eyebrows and pulled the hem of Sara's dress up to reveal a garter on her thigh. He slowly pulled it off and a group of his nephews, Grissom, Brass, Warrick, and Greg gathered around. Nick winked at Sara and glanced over his shoulder as he shot the garter into the crowd directly at Grissom. Grissom looked a bit flustered as he caught it.  
  
Some of Nick's nieces ran over to Grissom and started pulling him toward Catherine, "You have to kiss her, it's tradition."  
  
Grissom looked a bit bemused, and Catherine looked over at Nick and Sara who just grinned.  
  
As Grissom approached Catherine he raised an eyebrow, "It's tradition." Catherine crossed her arms in front of her body and gave him an 'I dare you' expression. Grissom smirked, "Besides, I wanted to ask you on a date anyway." A slightly astonished but please expression crossed Catherine's face as Grissom leaned in to kiss her. Catherine slid her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Grissom slid his arms around her waist and pulled her close.  
  
"You go, Grissom!" Greg yelled his arm around Arika.  
  
"Bout time," Warrick commented with an amused expression on his face. Brass just chuckled.  
  
Nick whispered to Sara, "They've got the right idea." He smiled and then pulled his wife in for a kiss.  
  
"Uncle Nick! Auntie Sara!" Nick's nieces and nephews chanted.  
  
Nick smiled into the kiss and started laughing, causing Sara to start laughing again. He whispered to her amid the din, "I can't wait until we get on our honeymoon where we can be alone."  
  
Sara winked at him and gave him a sexy grin, "Me too."  
  
The rest of the morning was spent eating and dancing on the shores of Lake Mead until it was time for Nick and Sara to leave on their honeymoon.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The End ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Sorry, the story had to end sometime. So what did you think? I enjoyed your feedback. The most appreciated comments were those that were specific in nature. Although, to those who made comments such as "cool, rad, loved it, etc." Thanks.  
  
Check out my other stories. I really like Nick and Sara together. If you watch the first season (I have it on DVD as well as all the other episodes from the other two season on tape) you'll notice that Nick and Sara flirted shamelessly, and it wasn't all about Grissom/Sara angst. Grissom and Catherine were much more chummy first season also, and Grissom actually handed out several personal compliments to Catherine that in my eyes are much more significant given the length of time they've known each other than any comments Grissom made to Sara. Although, we'll have to wait to see what the writers come up with for the season premiere of Season 4. 


End file.
